untouchable
by crazytiffness
Summary: This is my version of Last Sacrifice. Rose is in prison. She is torn between Adrian and Dimitri and things don't seem to be turning out well. Will Rose be executed? Abe and Dimitri have come up with a plan and Rose isn't going to like it.
1. Jail

**This is a new story I have been working on. It's my version of Last Sacrifice. I hope everyone enjoys it.**

**I don't own VA.**

The wind blew softly and I watched as the leafs blew back and forth across the yard. The morning sun was still low and there was a dark cloud flowing in slowly. I could smell the sent of rain in the breeze. I wondered how long I would be here and what are going on out in the world. Was everyone I cared about okay? My thoughts bounced back and forth between Adrian and Dimitri. Only a few short time ago I decided to give Adrian a chance. I told myself I would move on and try and see if love grows with him, but at the same time that morning Dimitri had stood in front of my protecting me like he always said he would. How could I not think that meant something? What if it didn't? Then there was the though of me being executed which I was trying to keep in the back of my mind. I was thankful for the window that each cell had incase moroi where locked up. The sun weakened them, but for me it was wonderful. All I could see was the trees and grass going on for miles. I had to stand on my bed just to look out the window but I needed to think and this is how I chose to do it. Would I need to escape from here or would Abe really get me off the hook? What will I do about finding Lissa half brother? All things I didn't like not having the answers to. "Love fades…mine has." Those words still haunted me. I shook it out of my head. I hated that it stung still. I wish I didn't feel this way. That I could just give my heart to Adrian and not worry about anything else. I felt myself growing tired the higher the sun came up. I lay down in bed tossing and turning for what felt like for ever before I fell asleep.

I was standing at the sky lodge on the front porch of the cabin where I first met Adrian.  
"What if I kissed you that night?" Adrian said in a sad voice. I walked toward him the smell of clove hit me. He gave me a small smile and put it out.

"I think I would have been too pissed at you to let you get this far." I tried to joke with him. He smiled but the sadness never left his eyes.  
"How are you doing?"

"Oh I'm great I herd being executed is really relaxing. All the royals are doing it." He gave me a small chuckle and I shrugged. "I'm holding up. I guess." I said looking down at my shoes. The dream started to twist and swirled and next thing I knew I was sitting in the grass underneath a willow tree the stars where every where and they were so bright. I was now wearing the prettiest sun dress I had ever seen. Adrian was in jeans and a button down shirt pouring wine into a crystal glass for me.

"I miss you so much." Adrian said stroking my cheek. I closed my eyes and leaned into his touch. Tears were stuck in my throat. I tried to swallow them I wouldn't start crying now. Not in front of him. I couldn't be weak with him watching. Be strong Rose. I told myself over and over while searching for the words I wanted to say. I wanted to tell him I was sorry and I loved him. I was pulling him in for a kiss instead putting all my fears and love and passion into it. The kiss grew and grew till I was sitting under this tree now filled with candles half naked. There was no chance in a dream so I pulled him deeper into the kiss I had started and removed what was left of his clothes and started removing my bra.

"Are you sure." He asked I could see he was silently begging for me to be sure. He wanted me as bad as I wanted and needed him. I nodded arching my body upward toward his. I was smiling which seemed weird because I knew when I woke up it wouldn't be in the arms I was in now. I would be in a cold grey musty prison cell. People still thought I was a murder, but I wanted more then anything to wake up in his arms.

**Hey you have to R&R okay.**

**I really would like to get at least 5 reviews before I update it. **

**Let me know what you think.**


	2. Hope?

**So here you go as promised. Hope you like it tones!**

**Thanks so much for the great comments. They really help.**

**I don't own VA**

He looked down at me a smiled.  
"It feels so wrong to be smiling right now." He said to me. The sadness slowly starting to return in his eyes.  
"Don't." I said placing a kiss on his lips ever so lightly. I growled to myself. I don't want to walk up. He kissed my head.

"You have company." He said as the dream faded away.

I woke up to see Dimitri standing on the other side of the bars. I laughed out loud to myself. How the table has turned.

"This is nothing to be laughing about." He said his voice stern like it used to be. I laughed harder this time. I think I might be going crazy. I couldn't help it though. It wasn't long ago I was standing on that side looking in at him.

"I know it's really not." I said between fits of giggles escaping from my lips. He cocked an eyebrow at me. Man I wish I could do that. It was killing me everything was just like before. Except this time he actually said he didn't love me anymore. The way he was acting now made me think other wise. Then guilt toke me over, guilt that I was wishing Dimitri loved me when I had a man who did. How can I think this when I have Adrian? This time I did start to cry. I was so mad that he pushed me away and at the same time he was acting like my old mentor and I wish that it could be like it used to.

"No Roza, don't cry." That did it. I went from a soft stream of tears to balling.  
"That's not fair!" I yelled at him. He shot back like I had swung at him. Looking at me shocked and hurt. His mouth opened and closed a few times. Unable to find words.  
"You can't show up here for what ever reason and call me by that name."  
"Sorry I even came then." He shot back at me. The guardians by the door were looking our way now and watching. I didn't care at this point. He hurt me and I wanted to hurt him.  
"Your love fades huh?...Then why are you here? To make me feel bad? Or maybe you're here to make your self feel better?" I screamed.  
"Get out I don't want to see you!" I screamed at him again waving toward the guardians and turning my back.

"Make him leave." I whispered, and with that they were pulling him out of the little halls. I sighed to myself. Why are both guys always around. I can't have a happy moment with out the other ruining it for me. Maybe I wasn't supposed to be happy at all.

I sunk into my bed leaning against the wall. It was cold against my skin. I welcomed the chill it was giving me. I closed my eyes and opened up my bond allowing myself to go to Lissa. She was sitting in her room. He legs pulled up to her chest and her arms wrapped around herself. I could feel the darkness building up inside her. Christian sat be side her rubbing her back but and I knew he wasn't sure what to do. I knew the feelings that were building up in her they were ones I hadn't felt come from her in a long time. The way she felt when she used to cut herself.

_Lissa you won't hurt yourself will you? _I thought to her_. _

_No, promise Rose. I just feel so helpless. I wish there was something I could do for you. _

She began to cry again, holding her self tighter. There was nothing I could do and I hated it, I was so used to being able to run to her when she needed it. I sunk back into my own head getting into the same passion as Lissa was. I woke up hours later to banging on the bars. I looked up to see Christian standing there playing with my spoon hitting it across the bars back and forth smiling ear to ear. No doubt to annoy me.

"Hey sleepy head." He said the smile didn't quite reach his eyes. I was shocked at what I was seeing in front of me. Fire boy was sad about everything happening with me. Christian sat down on the floor leaning against the wall across from me.

"So how's it going?"

"I just want to get out of here."  
"Yeah I miss having you around." I smiled at him chuckling a bit. "Yeah shocked me to." He said laughing with me.

"So fire boy I need you to look into something for me."

"Yeah sure. What?" I moved closer toward him sliding across the floor next to the bars.  
"Lissa has a half brother some where in Vegas. You need to try and find him. Abe and Adrian can help."

"Rose you know how crazy that sounds."

"Please I don't want to think about it, but if I don't get out of this you have to make sure she does great things. Having a half brother means she gets on the counsel." He nodded slowly letting it sink in.

"I will but don't say you won't get out of here. I know you and I know you're crazy but not crazy enough to kill someone."

I gave him a small smile and nodded lightly. I watched him get up and leave wishing I was leaving with him. I didn't think I would miss Adrian's touch so much or Lissa's laugh and Christian's snarky smart ass, but I did so much. The only one left out was Dimitri. I didn't know how to feel about him. He wanted me to forget him. Could I? I guess I didn't have a choice, but there was a part of me that missed the way my skin would vibrate when he touched my cheek. I pulled my legs up to my chest and laid down side ways on the ground. Rocking myself slightly till I fell asleep once again. I know it seems like all I am doing is sleeping but really what else are you going to do when you're in a prison cell.

. I was greeted by Adrian's warming dream. Sitting outside of my room on the balcony, wearing a long white silk robe I sat next to him letting the sun shine onto my skin. It was a prefect sun set. The sky lined with pinks and oranges. He poured me a cup of coffee.

"Everyone's falling apart." I said bluntly not realizing I said it aloud.

"You expected something different." He said looking at me puzzled.

"I don't know. I guess I just expected life to move on."  
"You are my life little dhampir." He reached across the table placing his hand over mine. I tried to smile but found it harder then I thought.  
"Christian came to visit me. I need you to help him find Lissa's half brother….in case I can't." I added at the end in a whisper. Adrian shot up.  
"Don't say things like that. You wouldn't be in there forever and you will not be executed!" He yelled at me. He was so angry and hurt and I couldn't fix it because what if I was executed. I just needed out. I started to panic. What if he was wrong?

I have been in here for three weeks now. I haven't seen Adrian and I hadn't gone to Lissa either. I told the guardian I didn't want to see anyone except Abe. I sunk into my bed trying to fight sleep. Part of me let all hope fade and I was just waiting for my trial. I made sure Lissa was protected and that's all I had to worry about. So I kept my metal blocks up. I hadn't heard from Abe either which had me worried.

Another week passed and I was taken up stairs where the announced my trial date. Three days from now. I sighed trying not to look up at Lissa or Adrian. I paused when I was walking by him though. I looked at him only for a moment and whispered I love you. Knowing he would hear it. He tried to say something back but I pushed past him, rushing my guards. Dimitri was sitting alone in the back of the room. He didn't take his eyes off me but he kept his guardian mask on the whole time. I caught his gaze for a moment then looked down. Knowing I couldn't handle anymore of these looks from the people I cared about. As they were leading me down the hall I heard a door slam. I turn to look seeing Dimiti standing there.

"Do you really love him?" He looked hurt and that shook me to the core. I turned my head from him and kept walking.

So this is it. I was going to trial for murdering the queen.

**Okay let's try and get 5 more comments on this one then I will update.**


	3. Tears and Fears

**OMG you guys are great. I didn't think I would get those five comments so fast. Thanks so much! Well like I promised here is the next chapter. **

**I don't own VA. : (**

Something I wouldn't do no matter how much I hated her. When I got back to my cell I instantly tried to go to sleep. I needed Adrian right now. It toke a while but finally he came. The dream twisted into his apartment back at the academy. He was sitting on the couch in jeans and a light blue button down shirt. I looked down and I was wearing a school girl uniform. I started to laugh. Pleaded skirt, white button down with a navy blue sweater on it and Adrian's family crest stitched into the top right hand corner.

"I've missed you."

"I know I missed you to." I said back to him walking over and sitting on this lap. I laid my head onto his shoulder. He gently rubbed my back.  
"I'm worried."

"I thought Rose Hathaway didn't worry about anything."

"Normally no, but this isn't the normal thing I ever thought I would have to worry about."

"I just don't see them finding you guilty. They should know you're not that stupid." I snorted.

"Yeah, can you do me a favor? Just in case you're wrong. Will you make love to me one last time?"  
"I will, but I pray it wont be our last time." Tears slid down my cheek.

"Me to." I said kissing him. "I love you."

"I love you to Rose." He picked me up carrying me to the bed where he laid me down ever so gently kissing me the whole time. Our clothes came off and our bodies intertwined. We made love the rest of the night.

I changed into the suit Abe brought for me. He looked as cocky as ever but I didn't change how I felt. I realize that normally I wouldn't be so freaked out. If I know I wouldn't be executed I wouldn't think this was such a big deal. Being in prison while your friends are out there finding who really did it seems much better then this, and if that were the case I would be my old smart ass self, but I felt like in the next few hours I was going too executed. I started to wonder how they would do it. Hanging, electric chair, put me to sleep. I hope either way it won't be painful. I stood up as the judge came in hanging my head. I could feel everyone staring into the back of my head and at any moment I was afraid I would break down. That was something I didn't want anyone to see. Even if it made me seem cure and cool hearted. I wasn't ready to look weak, not in front of these people. The ones who assume I am already guilty. The whole thing went by in a haze. Abe kept telling me to not worry. I just rolled my eyes at him. All the years of being shadow kissed and I have never felt closer to death as I did sitting in this court room.

I will never forget the reaction and the looks that I saw on my loved ones face when the women in front of me announced that they found me guilty. Lissa broke down falling onto the floor crying and screaming "no, you can't take her from me." Adrian stared at her, his heart had just broken. I could see a few lone some tears fall down his cheek as he looked back and forth between Lissa and me. He didn't know what to do. He really believed this wouldn't have happened. He really thought that they would see I didn't do it. Dimitri shifted in his seat then got up and quickly left the room. Eddie was holding Mia as she cried into his shoulder. Christian was sitting there staring at me with disbelief he had a hand on Lissa rubbing her back. Then he mouthed "I promise" to me. I knew what he meant. He was promising to take care of her for me, and go look for Lissa's brother. I hung my head and let a few tears spill over my eyes.

I was sitting in the bench now my hands cuffed to the arm rest taking in the last of my fresh air. They were driving me some place soon. No one knew how or where they did executing, but I was going to find out very soon. Lissa was standing about twenty feet away just looking at me. I felt like the smallest person in the world. My face was soaked with tears.

"I don't know what to do." Lissa said kneeling down in front of me placing her hands around me, hugging me.

"You will be fine. You still have Christian and Adrian." I said trying to stay strong. She needed me to be strong right now.  
"They mean nothing to me if I don't have you."

"You will be okay Lissa trust Me."  
"How can they take what's left of my family." She said tears pouring from her and she kept stuttering as she tried to speak.

"I need you to tell them all how much I love them. Okay, even Christian." She chuckled a little but it didn't last.  
"I will I promise."

"I don't want to let you go." Lissa said again. I didn't know what to say. How do you tell someone good bye when you know how it's ending.

"Where ever I end up. I will always love you. You are my sister of heart. That's so much better then having a sister by blood." I said trying to find the right words. The guardians come over to get me.  
"We have to take her now Princess." One of them told her.  
"I will always love you to Rose." Lissa said turning away. Every few steps she toke she paused and turned back to me. Like if she didn't I would vanish. I sat quietly in the back seat next to the guardians a few weeks ago I would have probably called my friends. No one spoke. I couldn't breath and everything started to tighten up. I was starting to panic. I didn't want to die. I started to sod.  
"Please I don't want to die." I whispered.

Everything started to go black.

I heard a whooshing and felt like I was being jostled around. I slowly opened my eyes. Was I dead? I looked around at my surroundings. Abe was next me in a bucket seat. There was a small window and Dimitri was sitting in the front. I was on a very small plan. I looked out the window to see the ground very far down. I tried to focus more. What had happened? I moved my arms around a little realizing they were free of cuffs. I sat up, big mistake. Everything started to spin and I had to brace myself on the chair in front of me.  
"You shouldn't be moving around." Abe said pulling me back into my seat.

"Wha-"I paused holding my hand to my head. I knew the head ache was coming on from being outside the wards. "What's going on?" I finally got out.

"I told you kid. I wouldn't let you be executed." He said smiling at me.

"I…I"

"Don't worry about it kid, but you are going to be pissed when you find out where we are going." I looked to the front of the plan at Dimitri again. What was he doing here?

"Ways he-"I blacked out again.

**Okay so I think this is working out for me.**

**5 comments before I will update again.**

**Couple out things,**

**Should Lissa have a brother or a sister?**

**I can make them find out it's a sister instead. If I get enough votes for it.**

**Who do you think killed the queen?**

**Where do you think she is going?**


	4. Dont stand to close

**Okay everyone**

**THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU **

**for all the reviews there great. So here it is.**

**I don't own VA**

I wasn't sure what was going on when I woke up again. Sitting next to Dimitri on a couch that looked all too familiar. He jerked away when my arm accidentally rubbed against his. I pulled my arms into myself and closed my eyes. He smelt just like he used to and I found myself needing to move away from him. I watched him out of the corner of my eye. Hoping this time he wouldn't notice. Everything about him made my stomach do flips. I sucked in a breath getting up and walking out side. I didn't know where I was but it was day light so I knew I would be okay. Swinging open the door and trying to rush out didn't go so well. I bumped right into Olena. I sifted myself again looking at her in disbelief.

I felt the smile pull up on my face.

"Oh my Olena!" I shouted wrapping my arms around her.

"Rose my dear. We have missed you so much." She said then turned her head to Dimitri.

"My Stars" She breathed. "So it's true." She didn't know if she should believe it when Yeva had told her that her son was once again the man she raised and loved. Dimitri quickly rose to his feet to her and hugged her. There was no feeling on his part in the hug he was trying to stay disconnected.

He was so close again. I wanted him to hug me to. I let my head fall and walked out the door closing it behind me. There were all these scars on my heart that were left by him. Permanently marking him on me forever. I would never get over him. I relies this now. No matter what I do. I will love him for the rest of my life. My heart sunk low into my stomach and I let a few tears fall while I was alone.

I heard the door knob moving and I quickly wiped my face clean and picked up some grass next to me trying to look like I was out here clearing my head. Which I was but no one needed to know what about. Dimitri stood there looking down at me. He looked annoyed and maybe, just maybe where was a hint of longing. I always let him know how in love with him I was but this time I put on my guardian mask and gave him a smile. Inside though. I was a mess. He was standing so close and his scent just whirled around me. His eyes bore into my very soul. I chocked out a cough. I had forgotten to breath. I looked down again hiding the pink that I knew was taking over my cheeks like a trader.

"Do you need something?" I asked finally.

"Just watching over you." I snorted.

"Can you do that further away?"

"Why?"

"Because when ever I see you I want to believe." He looked at me puzzled. "Do me a favor and don't say what ever it is you came out here to say."

He moved closer to me sitting down next to me. He never toke his eyes from me. "I can't believe after everything I hardly know you at all." I whispered more to my self then to him. I looked over at him. He was still looking at me and I was getting so mad at him for acting like this.

He can't tell me he doesn't love me anymore then stare at me.  
"Would you do your best not to stare at me and leave cause I can't breath when you're here." I could see the angry building up in his eyes and he shot up and into the house.

Olena came out side and sat down next to me.

"You are sure working fast at making my son angry." She said wrapping a coat around my shoulders. "Olena I don't know what to do. He keeps telling me he doesn't love me, but sometimes I see it in his eyes. I can't let go of him no matter how much he says he wants me to."

"Come in side I know what you need." I followed her inside and sat down at the bar while she had her back to me pouring something into a glass.  
"Drink up." She said smiling and handing me a shot glass of Russian Vodka. I looked at her and shrugged. Why not? I clinked my glass to hers and downed it. She turned and grabbed the bottle and poured me another shot.

"What are you doing?" I heard the voice of my Russian god. He was about to scold me I could tell by the tone in his voice.

"Save it comrade. Yooooour not the boss of me anymore." I said in a sweet voice and downed my second shot. His mother giggled and poured us another one.  
"Where is Abe?" I asked suddenly realizing that I was in Russia and Abe brought me here.

"He went to get some things. He will explain everything when he gets back if you're not to drunk to understand." Dimitri said glaring at me. I shrugged again.

"Well here's to not being dead yet." I said raising my glass Olena clinked them together and we downed them. She put the bottle away and started moving around the kitchen to prepare dinner.

"Do you need help?" She laughed and shook her head.  
"I can handle a few shots of this but you honey I wouldn't let hold a knife. Dimirti let out a loud Ha. I gave him on of my famous bitch glares. He rolled his eyes and went up stairs. I sighed.

"Olena why is he so hard on him self?"  
"He always has been dear. I hate to say he got it from me." I watched her cook while we caught up.

The smell of lamb filled the kitchen along with the faint smell of potatoes and carrots. She was cutting a few slices of black bread and placed it in front of me. I picked at it while I sipped on a glass of red wine. Olena was truly a wonderful women and a second mother to me. Karolina came on holding her baby girl in one hand and holding Paul's hand in the other.

"Well if it isn't THE Rose Hathaway." She said smiling at me. Paul ran up to me wrapping his arms around me.  
"Ante Rose you came back." I smiled at him hugging him back. He looked so much like Dimitri it caught my breath a little.  
"Oh course I did." I picked him up and walked over to hug Karolina. I was sad and a little happy Viktoria was still at the school but she would be back soon and I really owed her an apology. This was my family and right now I felt like an outsider. Dimitri didn't want me to be part of the family. Not anymore.

"Karolina you are never going to guess who is here." Karolina's eyes got big at her mothers words. Could it really be Dimka is back? She thought.

"Dimitri your sister is here." He came down the stairs and nodded at her then started back toward his room. Karolina looked so hurt and Paul was just looked toward the stairs. That does it.

"Dimitri you better stop sulking and get down here and spend some time with your family before I make you!" I snapped at him. Olena threw her hands to her mouth holding a laugh back. He cocked an eye brow at me and kept going back up. I started toward him which might not have been the best idea because I tripped a few times on the way to the stairs. I rushed up them ignoring all the pictures on the wall and burst into his room with out knocking.  
"I don't know where you get off. I get you been through a lot but your family thought you were dead and now that your hear your acting like you might as well be."

"Where do I get off? What about you. Choosy up to them and laughing like nothings wrong."

"What do you want me to do? Look for a rope so I can go down the park and hang myself?" He looked shocked at my words. They were harsh but I didn't care he cant hurt them like this. They won't feel like I do.

"Get down stairs and visit with your family." He laughed.

"I don't have to do anything." I threw my hands on my hips.  
"I can't believe you are so selfish!" I spat at him. He stood up getting very close to me. Pinning me to the wall, part of me was scared and the other part a bigger part was praying he would kiss me.

"It's my family not yours. Stay out of it." He whispered onto my skin. His lips were so close and his breath was warm and sweet.

"There my family to." I barley said. I pushed my body onto his placing a kiss onto his lip unable to hold back any longer. At first his body froze and he tensed up. I put my arms around his neck holding onto him with my life throwing all my passion and desire into the kiss. His hands grabbed my hips and he pulled me into him more kissing me back now. It didn't last very long before his control kicked in. He slammed me into the wall.

"Stop doing that. It didn't mean anything you got that." He said looking away from me.

"Right. I almost forgot….life's not fair." I said in a low voice. Trying to counsel the hurt and tears that my eyes were filled with. 

**I want 6 more comments before I update.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	5. Sun Rise and Guilt

**Hey everyone sorry it toke me a little longer to upload this one. **

**Been uber busy my cousin is home from the Navy and up visiting and then my other cousin got married yesterday.**

**Plus I have been at my mother in laws house planning our reception party since we didn't have one at our wedding,**

**but I was like Tiffany get it done today! **

**So hear it is.  
Thanks so much for all the great reviews! It means a lot to me that you guys are loving it.**

**I don't own VA : (**

"Just come down and spend time with them….Please." I said almost begging. He nodded and followed me down.

"Excuse me. I need to be alone." I said rushing away from them to my room. The tears were getting to close to spilling over the edge of my eyes. How can he be so hurtful? I found a bag in Viktoria's room for me. I pulled out some sweat pants and a t shirt. Climbing into them and laid onto the bed never letting my self cry. I didn't know I had fallen asleep till I felt I slit nudge on my shoulder. I spun around quickly in the bed. Abe was sitting on the edge.

"Hey sleeping beauty."

"I don't feel like a beauty at all dad." It had been the first time I had called him dad. I didn't think about it, it just slipped out. He smiled.

"So I guess you know where you are."

"Yeah."

"I promise you will be safe here and I will find out what really happened. You just take care of yourself."  
"But dad when I go back I will go to jail for escaping."  
"No you won't. I kid napped you. They will give you a drug test and it will show that I slipped you something making you pass out." I looked at him trying to cock an eye brow at him but failed.  
"Dad that is so stupid"

"No it's not they wont do anything to me." I shook my head.  
"How long do you think it will take." I said I didn't want to spend anymore time with Dimitri then I had to.  
"I don't know. I hope no more then a few months." I few months what?

I just nodded and sat up. "Well dinner is ready. You must be hungry." He said pulling me out of the bed. I followed him hesitant to see Dimitri. I sat between Olena and Abe while we ate. Every one started off for bed. I sat down on the couch and waited till every one was up stairs a few moments later grabbed the blanket from the back of the couch and wrapped it around me. I went outside and watched as the sun rose. The sky shimmered in bright yellow and orange. Lighting up the roof tops of the houses and buildings all around me. Leaning against the outside wall I just watched. Trying to clear my head.  
"What are you doing out here?" I turned to see Dimitri looking at me sleepy.

"I'm just watching the sun rise." I said turning back to the colors whirling around the sky.  
"Well, you're leaning on the door bell." He said before he stepped out closed the door behind him. I stopped leaning on the door then looked to see I was leaning on the door bell. I watched as he wrapped his arms around himself. It was a cold morning in the human world.

"I'm going to ask Abe if he can find somewhere else to hide me." I said

"Why?"

"Because I can't be here with you."  
"Rose don't be silly." He brushed my feelings off like it was nothing. I almost, ALMOST wanted to cry.

"You don't get it do you? I love you, I miss screaming and fighting and getting so mad I curse your name. I'm so in love I act insane; I keep breaking down and coming undone."

"What about Adrian?"

"He is so incredible, he says everything I need to hear and it's like I couldn't ask for anything better. When I'm with him I feel perfectly fine but I still miss you."

He didn't say anything for what seemed like forever. I just watched him thinking about the kiss we shared. Guiltily wishing he would kiss me right now.

"I just don't feel the same." He said "I'm sorry." He added and turned toward the door.

"I just need to you to stay away." Going inside leaving me alone once more, how was I supposed to stay away we were sharing a house.

I wish I could hold on to the night in the cabin. I followed him inside.

"What happened please tell me…Cause one second it was prefect and now…" He didn't stop. "I can't take back what I did and I can't look at you with out feeling like I betrayed you." I heard his door close behind him. I sunk into the couch.

I snapped up as Dimitri clapped his hands in my face.

"Let's get moving Hathaway."

"What?" I said rubbing my eyes. Trying to focus.  
"Time to run."

"God Dimitri."

"Let's go!" He yelled again. I got up and went to dig through my purse looking for my ipod that Abe bought me to train with at graduation. Lissa had put songs on it for me. I tied my hair into a messy pony tail. I toke my time getting back down the stairs. One we were out the door I put the ear buds in my ears and pushed play. My heart sunk as the first song started. I kept my pace as I listened to the song that felt like it was written for me. I watched him out of the coroner of my eye.

Untouchable like  
A distant diamond sky  
Mmm  
I'm reaching out  
And I just  
Can't tell you why  
I'm caught up in you  
I'm caught up in you

Untouchable burning  
Brighter than the sun  
And when you're close  
I feel like coming undone

In the middle of the night  
When I'm in this dream  
It's like  
A million little stars  
Spelling out your name  
You gotta come on, come on  
Say that we'll be together  
Come on, come on  
Little taste of heaven

It's half full  
And I won't wait here  
All day  
I know you're saying  
That you'd be here  
Anyway

But you're  
Untouchable burning  
Brighter than the sun  
Now that you're close  
I feel like coming undone

In the middle of the night  
When I'm in this dream  
It's like  
A million little stars  
Spelling out your name  
You gotta, come on, come on  
Say that we'll be together  
Come on, come on

Oh  
In the middle of the night  
We could form this dream  
I wanna feel you  
By my side  
Standing next to me  
You gotta, come on, come on  
Say that we'll be together  
Come on, come on  
Little taste of heaven

Oh, oh  
Oh, oh  
I'm caught  
Up in you  
Oh, oh  
Oh, oh  
Oh, oh

Untouchable burning  
Brighter than the sun  
And when you're close  
I feel like coming undone

In the middle of the night  
When I'm in this dream  
It's like  
A million little stars  
Spelling out your name  
You gotta come on, come on  
Say that we'll be together  
Come on, come on  
Oh, ohwa, oh

In the middle of the night  
When I'm in this dream  
It's like  
A million little stars  
Spelling out your name  
You gotta, come on, come on  
Say that we'll be together  
Come on, come on  
Little taste of heaven

I pushed the back button replaying it and started pushing myself to run ahead of Dimitri. Tears were slowly spilling over the edge of my eyes and I didn't want him to see. I felt like the worst person in the world. I kept ahead of him. Probably only because he was letting me. Guilt was eating at me. I missed Adrian I really did but Dimitri was this huge part of my life and I was finding it hard to let that go. I don't think I ever can. I'm so foolish. I caught Dimitri looking at me while I turned to look at him. His face hardened and I swiftly turned pushing myself harder. It felt like we were back at the academy and that scared me most of all. He was fighting his love for me all over again and I knew this time he was trying harder. Would he ever let himself love me again?

**I need 10 reviews before I will update.**

**Rose is going to be changing her look soon.**

**What hair color do you think she should get?**

**Adrian isn't happy about some things how do you think he will act when he finds out Rose is in Russia with Dimitri?**

**Do you think Lissa's sister should be someone from the book already?**


	6. Run

**Hey everyone thanks so much for all the reviews I really love reading them all and they really help a lot with my writing. I hope everyone is really enjoying this story.**

**Thanks again to everyone.**

**I don't own VA.**

When we got back I sat down chugging down a bottle of water. I was pulled into Lissa's head.

_HOW COULDYOU!_ She yelled she was walking around court showing me how everyone was in a panic.

_Lissa I didn't know._ I said back knowing exactly what she meant. I had left her and didn't tell her after I told her I would never do it again.

_Can I come? _

_Lissa I don't think that's a good idea. They will be watching_ _you._

_Yeah you're right. You're going to come back right?_

_You know I will. Just hang in there for me. Has Christian been around? _

_No him and Adrian having been running off together a lot why?_

_He is working on something for me with…Adrian. _

_What? _

_Um…Lissa I don't think you want to know. _

_I will find out sooner or later Rose. _

_Umm…well…Adrian and I kind of…found some things out about…your dad._

_You did? _Excitement filled her. I hate to ruin it.

_You have a half brother or sister Lissa. _

_What…no. _

She started to cry and then she was gone. I was thrown out of her. I shook my head trying to think. I hope Abe is closer to finding out who did this I needed to be with Lissa. I felt myself getting a little sad. I hadn't seen Lissa or Adrian since I left. Then guilt hit me again. I had kissed Dimitri. How could I do that to Adrian? I spent the next few days trying to avoid Dimitri as much as I could. He still made me train with him everyday but after that I would avoid him. I still hadn't talked to Adrian. I called to him every night while I slept. Lissa was still upset with me but she did let me in her head and she talked to me most times. Finally I was sleeping and Adrian came to me. The room I was in was mine, here in Russia waiting for him to come sit on the bed with me. Instead he just stood there.  
"You're with him aren't you?" I could see the angry in his eyes.

"Yes." I said feeling ashamed even though I knew there was nothing I could do about it.

"Why?"  
"Abe did it. I didn't know." I said looking down at the floor. I could stand the way he was looking at me. Like I had betrayed him and I had.

"Has anything happened?" Yes popped into my head. I didn't want to lie to him. I couldn't lie to him. He meant too much to me.

"Yes." I said in a small voice.

"Just a kiss." I wanted to say it didn't mean anything but that would be a lie on my part that kiss had meant the world tome. Oh god I am such a horrible person.

"Did he kiss you or did you kiss him?" I looked at him not saying anything. What was I supposed to say?

"Damn it Rose. Answer me."

"I-I kissed him." His face twisted in pain. I knew I just broke his heart.  
"I know you said you still loved him but jeez Rose. Why?"

"I'm sorry. I don't know what happened."

"I'm not the type of person that would normally even give you this choice. Normally I would say to hell with it, but Rose you have to choose." His words hit me like a ton of bricks. Choose? I didn't say anything there was nothing I could say.

"I won't come back till you have. Consider yourself a free woman till you do."

Then he just disappeared in front of me, leaving me alone. I woke up covered in sweat and tears panic taking over me. The choose I had to make was to either stay broken and alone loving a man who says he doesn't love me or being with someone I love and could possibly be have a relationship with. It seemed like it should be easy right? but when I thought about it, it just wasn't that simple. I loved Dimitri, he was the first man I ever loved, the first man I ever had sex with and the first man I ever wanted to marry. That says something. Before him I thought that getting married and having kids was the stupidest idea for a guardian to want. Kids yeah someday more because of my duty to my people then for myself, but when I meant Dimitri that all changed. I sat in my bed for a long time thinking of the way things have gone. Adrian had been after for me so long he loved me and I was falling for him slowly, but when ever Dimitri was near my heart would skip a beat. I would be lying to myself if I said I could get over it and be with Adrian and then there was the fact that our relationship wouldn't last any ways. I wanted to be a guardian and that would pull us apart at some point. This would have to wait. I didn't like it but there was nothing to be done right now. I simply didn't have it in me to choose. Not yet anyways. I heard voices coming from down stairs and decided to check it out. Everyone should be in bed.

The closer I got to down stairs the clearer the voices become. I stopped recognizing Tasha's voice. Dimitri was telling her everything that has happened.

"Tasha I just don't know what to do about her."

"You love her." It wasn't a question.

"I can't love anyone. I can't be with her….Is your offer still open?" my heart stopped, her offer to take Dimitri in a give him a family, for him to be her guardian. NO! He can't. I ran down the stairs and over to him standing in front of him tears soaking my face. I felt like I might get sick, my heart hurt literally hurt. I pushed him.  
"You think you hurt me." I said pushing him again. Tasha grabbed my arm trying to stop me. I could hear her yelling at me to stop but it seemed like it was coming from so far away. I wiggled free from her getting right in Dimitri's face "There is nothing you did or could have done to me when you were Strigoi that would have hurt me as much as you just have." I said in a dangerously low voice pushing him once more out of my way before I ran outside. I grabbed a pair of sneakers that were by the door. I started to run slipping them on as I was moving. I didn't stop running. Not when I heard my name being called. Not when Dimitri ran after me trying to pull me into a stop. I punched him in the jaw and kept on run.

**No updates till I get 12 reviews. : ) **

**What do you think is going to happen next?**


	7. disguise

**Wow guys thanks so much for all the great reviews!**

**I was shocked how many I got and how fast.**

**You guys are great!**

**I don't own VA…**

I didn't know where I was going and I didn't really care. I just needed to get away. Finally after a while I came to a stop when I reached the bus stop. I reached into my pocket and had my wallet just enough change to use the pay phone I was praying Sydney is close by.

"Sydney it's Rose. I'm in Russia. Can you come get me?"

"Rose? Yeah I guess why?

"I need to get out of here and soon and I think I might need money."

"It's going to take a while but I will get everything ready and pick you up." I told her where I was then hung it up and sat down on the curb. Watching the people come and go for the next few hours. Thankfully no one found me. When Sydney showed up I hopped in her car and buckled up.

"I hate being alone with you." She said giving me a smile.

"I know. I'm sorry. I need help getting out of Russia."

"Well I will help you if it means I get you away from me sooner."

"I'm happy you're here but why are you?"

"Zemy asked, He needed me to make sure you didn't get into trouble and you know that no one says no to Zemy."

"I do." I said. I hadn't actually said no to my dad that I can recall but I would if I needed to. He was my dad he had to love me no matter what. Right?

"Sure." She said not believing me.

"He's my dad."

"GET OUT! Zemy is your father?"

"Yepp."

We didn't say much after that. She explained that she had gotten me a disposable credit card loaded with enough money to get my around and do what ever I needed.

We pulled into the air port. Sydney handed me a credit card.

"Good luck Rose." I nodded to her and was on my way. I sat down trying to decide where I was going. Crap this is going to be hard. I sunk down into the hard wooden chair trying to relax and concentrate as I slid into Lissa's head. She was sitting in an office talking to Hans.

"I know you know where she is." Hans said getting a little too loud for my liking.  
"I don't she hasn't come to me. I haven't seen her since you toke her away from me!" She spat back at him. She was getting annoyed to.  
"I'm not stupid Princess."  
"Well you had me fooled. You would have to be the biggest idiot in the world to think Rose would do something like this." She said as she flipped her hair.

_Working the bitchy royal act aren't you Lissa. _

She rolled her eyes internally.

"Listen Hans. If that's all I would like to go, planning on going away with Christian this weekend and I need to pack."

"Is Rose meeting you there?"

"Yeah, again. You. Are. An. Idiot." He crossed his arms and waved for her to leave. She got up and walked not saying anything till she was alone in her room.  
_What are you doing? She demanded. _

_Where are you going this weekend?_

_Vegas with Christian and Adrian. Why? _

_I'm coming to. _

_Is that a good idea? _

_Doesn't matter I will be there. I have to stop and change up my look a little. I will talk to you later _

_Be careful Rose._

_Always am. _I said before pulling out of her head. Now time to see what I can do about the way I look. I was standing out side the air port happy to find a little mall before I went inside I sank into Lissa head. She was sitting on a plan relaxing holding hands with Christian.  
_Rose what are you doing here? _

_I just wanted to check in. _

_Where are you?_

_Right now? I'm at a mall next to the air port. My flight doesn't leave for another three hours. _

_Why are you at a mall?_

_Well duh. I need to_ _disguise myself the best I can. I have to look good but different. _

She shook her head and giggled out loud. Christian looked at her puzzled.  
"Nothing just conversations in my head." He nodded and waved to her knowing I would see. I laughed in my head not wanting to seem like a crazy person. Adrian popped over and knelt down beside them.

"Hey we are going to be there soon." He said and I let out a small gasp.

_What's wrong?_

_Adrian pretty much dumped me the other night_. I said. Seeing him was hard. Harder then I thought it would be. My heart ached.

"Adrian did what?" she said aloud.

"I didn't do anything." He said not realizing she was talking to me.

"You dumped Rose?" she almost yelled at him. Good thing she was on a privet jet.

"God. I should have known she was in there with you." He said pointed to her head.  
"Why?" Christian said.

"She knows why. I'm sure she is telling Lissa all about it. Lissa can tell you later." He said annoyed and hurt.

_What happened?_

_I kissed Dimitri…._

_ROSE!_

_I know, but I still love him. I didn't mean to. _

_So you told Adrian?_

_Yeah and he told me to choose, said I was a free women till I did. _

"_What are you going to do?  
"I don't know. This is all just too much to handle."_

"_Rose...Why are you coming out here? It's not safe." _

"_Dimitri wants to take Tasha's offer. The one she asked him about last Christmas." _

"_I'm sorry Rose_." She said before I pulled out of her head.

I found a little hair salon that sold extensions and wigs. I tried on a few and decided to buy one. I really liked this red one but I looked too much like my mom when I put it on. It was kind of scary and I decided I couldn't go around looking like a younger version of my mom. So I went with a blond one that about chin length with layers. As I was paying for it the lady checking me out was telling me how it was real hair and that I could style it and colors it if I wanted to. I finished off by going to a few stores. You wouldn't believe some of the stores I found here. I didn't have anything with me but my wallet. Thank God I had it stuck in my sweat pants pocket and forgot to take it out before I went to bed and thank god for Sydney for getting me this disposable credit card. I bought a beige baby doll cami with a grey half sleeve cardigan and a dark wash pair of jeans. For shoes I picked up a pair of black ankle length woven boots. To wear onto the plane it was pretty cool here in here and I knew the plane would be cold to. When I landed I would need to change. Vegas in the middle of summer was hot. So I also bought a pair of wear faded shorts and a cute green knit top with lace trim where the v neck meets and at the bottom. I also bought a simple pair of black flip flops.

I bought a new purse it was an Aeropostle tote bag. Just pink and it said AERO across the top. Along with it all I got some makeup and new sun glasses and a back pack. I went to the bathroom to get changed out of my sweat pants and baggy t-shirt and into my jeans and tank top. I applied some makeup going lighter then normal and then sprayed some body spray I picked up also. I always loved the smell of Vanilla. I threw the rest into my back pack then stepped back to look at myself in the mirror. I didn't look like me anymore. I mean I did but I looked like what I would if I let Lissa dress me. I liked it. I was comfortable and I felt like I looked good. I know Lissa would be ecstatic when she saw me. I smiled at myself. Time to get a move on Rose.

I ended up sitting alone on the plan which I liked. I just stared out the window; I didn't know how I was going to handle seeing Adrian and more then anything I just wanted to see my mom. I know I couldn't though and that hurt worse then anything. We had become pretty close and right now I was a little girl that just needed her. I shifted in my seat a number of times and I decided I needed to sink into Lissa's head because I needed to talk to her more then ever.

**Next chapter will be updated after I get 20 reviews.**


	8. cause I still care

**Okay everyone.**

**So sorry it has been a while since I updated.**

**I know it hasn't been to long but for me it has been.**

**Things have been crazy busy and I didn't even get close to getting the 20 reviews I hoped for but I could wait any longer I love you guys to much to make you wait.**

**So here is the next chapter in DPOV.**

**I hope you like it and don't forget to review.**

DPOV

"Dimitri you better stop sulking and get down here and spend some time with your family before I make you!" Rose snapped at me. My mother threw her hands to her mouth holding a laugh back. I cocked an eye brow at her and kept going back up. I closed the door behind me with I might as well not have because Rose came storming in with the fury of the women I love. Loved.

"I don't know where you get off. I get you been through a lot but your family thought you were dead and now that your hear your acting like you might as well be." It hurt more then I would let on.

"Where do I get off? What about you. Choosy up to them and laughing like nothings wrong."

"What do you want me to do? Look for a rope so I can go down the park and hang myself?" I looked at her, eyes popping out of my head. Had she really just said that?

"Get down stairs and visit with your family." I laughed. It was all I could think of to do and to be honest I loved seeing her angry. It brought out something in her that was amazing.

"I don't have to do anything." She threw her hands onto her hips glaring at me and I could think about was how much I still wanted her.  
"I can't believe you are so selfish!" She screamed at me. I shot up off my bed pressing her against the wall." It's my family not yours. Stay out of it." I whispered onto her skin. Our lips so close I could remember just how the tasted. She was always warm and spicy but at the same time soft and sweet.

"There my family to." She said so low I barley heard it at all. There was hope in her eyes and I knew what was about to happen next. She pushed against me kissing me. My body tightened but the kiss intensified and I couldn't stop myself from responding. I kissed her back pulling her closer to me holding onto her tight, but then I let my thoughts flood back into my head and I stopped. I couldnt...I wouldn't let her think there was hope. "Stop doing that. It didn't mean anything you got that." I said looking away from her.

"Right. I almost forgot….life's not fair." She said in a low voice.

"Just come down and spend time with them….Please." She said almost begging. I nodded and followed her down.

"Excuse me. I need to be alone." She said rushing away from them to up the stairs. I leaned in giving my sister a hug. I was holding back on it trying not to let myself get attached. I wasn't planning on coming back after this was over. I couldn't do that to them. Not after everything that had happened. We made small talk for what seemed like forever. My mother kept telling me I was being a fool but I could take much more of it. Thankfully Abe came in and brought Rose down for dinner. She sat next to him at dinner not saying a word. Everyone started heading to bed and I followed. I need to try and get some sleep. A few minutes later there was the sound of the door bell ringing over and over. I threw my covers off of me and headed down stairs to see what was going on.

"What are you doing out here?" I asked her rubbing my eyes. Trying to focus.

"I'm just watching the sun rise." She said turning back to the colors whirling around the sky.  
"Well, you're leaning on the door bell." I said before I stepped out closed the door behind me. She stopped leaning on the door then looked to see she was leaning on the door bell. I held back a chuckle.

"I'm going to ask Abe if he can find somewhere else to hide me." She said

"Why?"

"Because I can't be here with you."

"Rose don't be silly." Why did she always seem so sad? She had Adrian and everyone said they were happy together. Why can't she just let go?

"You don't get it do you? I love you, I miss screaming and fighting and getting so mad I curse your name. I'm so in love I act insane; I keep breaking down and coming undone."

"What about Adrian?"

"He is so incredible, he says everything I need to hear and it's like I couldn't ask for anything better. When I'm with him I feel perfectly fine but I still miss you."

There was nothing to say. What did she want I couldn't go there. Not after…

"I just don't feel the same." I said "I'm sorry." I added and turned toward the door.

"I just need to you to stay away." Going inside.

She followed me inside stopping me in my tracks.

"What happened please tell me…Cause one second it was prefect and now…" I didn't stop. "I can't take back what I did and I can't look at you with out feeling like I betrayed you."

I woke up with the feeling to train and Rose needs to train to so I got ready ran down stairs and poked her.

"Not now"

"Rose wakie wakie."

"NOT NOW!" she yelled pulling the blanket over her head.

I yanked it down and clapped my hands together.

"Let's get moving Hathaway."

"What?" She said rubbing her eyes.  
"Time to run."

"God Dimitri."

"Let's go!" I yelled again.

She toke her time getting ready but we finally got moving. I could see her looking at me but I didn't say anything. I would pretend I didn't notice her doing it but the truth was I always new it. I lived for those moments when she was looking at me and didn't realize I was watching her to. She started to push herself harder and was running ahead of me. I didn't know what was fueling her but I was having a hard time keeping up and I wasn't going to let her know that.

She seemed to being doing a good job at staying away from me. So was everyone else. They didn't seem to like how I was acting toward Rose. I hated not knowing what was wrong with her. I could see her just going threw the motions. Never really aware of what was around her.

Everyone was sleeping and I just couldn't. There was a small knock on the door. I opened it thinking it might be Abe but happily surprised to see Tasha standing there. I fixed some black bread and tea while we talked. Small things first, moving along to the big things.

"She is with Adrian. Doesn't he make her happy?" I ask

"From what I have seen they seem to be doing well."

"Then why won't she just let go?"

"Because when she looks at you she can still tell you love her."

"How?"

"Everyone can see it. When she around it brings something out in you.

"I just…Tasha I don't know what to do about her?"

"You love her."

"I can't love anyone. I can't be with her….Is your offer still open?"

I would have never known she was there if she hadn't come at me pushing me and screaming.

"You think you hurt me." She said pushing me again. Tasha grabbed her arm trying to stop her. She wiggled free getting right into my face. "There is nothing you did or could have done to me when you were Strigoi that would have hurt me as much as you just have." She said in a dangerously low voice pushing me once more out of her way before she ran outside. I grabbed a pair of sneakers that were by the door. I watched as she started to run slipping them on as she was moving. 

"Rose!" I yelled. "Rose Come back."

She wouldn't stop. I ran after her grabbing her arm. "Stop Rose." I said in a whisper right before she punched me in the jaw. I let her go watching her run away from me. My heart stopped.

I was pacing back and forth threw the living room. Tasha and my mother sitting on the couch watching me. Every so often trying to say something comforting like "She will be back when she cools off." But that's what they don't get about Rose. She doesn't come back and act like nothing happened and there was nothing I could say to her now to make her stay. I called Abe once more hoping he had heard from her but I got nothing out of him. He hadn't heard from her but he said he would call when he did. Hours went by and nothing. I searched and searched for her walking the streets. I was so tired and it was starting to get dark.

**Okay everyone Reviews Please.**

**At least 10**


	9. can we make it work

**Okay so here's the next one. I feel like really miserable today.**

**We had a party at my mother in laws house and I have bug bits all over from being out side all night.**

**My mom wants to go shopping then to work out. I don't want to but I have to so….**

**Anyways thanks for all the reviews.**

**I don't own VA**

Lissa was sitting at a table eating dinner with Christian. I could tell it was some where nice because fire boy was wearing a suit that and tie which he kept fidgeting with. There was a single rose on the table and a candle.  
_Opps sorry. I'm landing in about fifteen minutes. I will meet up with you after dinner? I say to her._

_Yeah, that sounds great. I can't wait to see you. _

_I know. I miss you. _

_I miss you to. How are you paying?_

_Sydney got me a disposable credit card. _

_Oh fun. _

_See you soon. _

I got back to my own head. Grateful for once that we now had a two way connection. I wasn't too happy when she started talking in my head or that she was hearing me but right now it was very useful.

I sat there waiting thinking of everything that has happened and wondering how I got here. I wont be with Dimtiri and I wont be with Adrian either. Either way with Adrian I will end up leaving each other, I wont be able to be what he needs and I cant step back and be someone he see's on the side when we happen to be in the same place. Who knows where Lissa and I where end up and unless he followed me for the rest of our lives it wouldn't work out. I wont let him give everything up just to be with me. I loved him enough to know he deserved more. I wasn't waiting for Dimitri either. How could he do this to me? He wouldn't unless he truly didn't love me. If he did he wouldn't ever think of hurting me like this. I ran my hands through my hair once more and sighed. Stepping off the plan and taking in Vegas once more. Here I was again. Sydney gave me the number to the Alchemist's here, hopefully they can help me.

I was meeting Lissa soon so I hurried to change, looking in the mirror again. This wig was going to take some getting used to. I played around with it wondering if I should have just gotten my real hair cut and colored. It was going to be hot as hell under this thing. I tried to put on a smile as I walked out of the air port to catch a taxi. I was meeting Lissa at my motel. I decided to stay somewhere low key. She found one for me and paid cash for it even though I told her I had it. I decided to play with Christian and Lissa at first. Walking over and standing across from them while they waited for me.

"Where is she?" Lissa said bobbing nervously back and forth on her heels.

"Relax Lissa. I'm sure she is fine."

"What if someone found her?"

"I think your forgetting how badass she is." Christian said trying to reassure her.

I started laughing and they both looked at me like I was crazy.  
"Come on do I look that different?" I asked them trying to cock a brow but failed again.

"Oh my God, You look great." Lissa said running over to me.

"Yeah." Christian added. I saw him checking me out a few times but decided not to say anything to him. I just laughed louder.

I walked with them to my little room. Wishing Adrian was with them. Once we were sitting around me and Lissa on the bed, Christian in a chair.  
"How far have you gotten in the search?"

"Not very, all we know is that she is a dancer. They won't let anyone but Lissa see his records. So that's why she came with us this time and we are going back to talk to that guy at the hotel Adrian said he was good friends with Lissa's dad so maybe he knows something." I nodded.  
"I will give the Alchemist a call. See if there is anything they can do for us."

"The who?"  
"It's a long story fire boy." He just nodded looking a little disappointed I wasn't telling him.  
"Some other time?" I offered and he smiled and nodded again.

We talked a little more about it and then they left. I was so tired. I finally went to bed.  
I knew the dream before Adrian came out. He looked as good as always. He came over standing close to me but not touching me. I breathed in his sent wishing he would come closer. He wasn't saying anything and I didn't know where to start. My eyes feel to the floor unable to look at him any longer. His arms raised almost touching my shoulders but he let them fall back to his sides. The silence was worse then if he was yelling at me. I would rather he did. Again he reached out to touch me but then pulled back before he did.

"I..." he began but then paused. I finally looked up at him. There was so much pain in his eyes that I don't think I can stand it.

"Adrian." I started.

"No." he said holding his hand up. "I should start." He said.

"I miss you." I looked into his eyes. They had always been the greatest shade of green. Right now they were deep and thoughtful. Filled with pain and regret, but regret over what? I hope it wasn't over being with me at all. I cherish the time we have had together.

"I miss you to." I said in a whisper, afraid to speak.

"Have you thought about what I said?" He looked hopeful now.  
"Yes." I said looking down again feeling guilty.  
"You're choosing him!" He screamed with out even hearing what I had to say.  
"No I'm not choosing either of you." I screamed back.

"Why not?" he said lowering his voice.

"Adrian…Pretty soon being a guardian will just pull us apart. I think it's best if we just stop now and try to stay friends."

"I can't just be your friend. I'm in love with you." He said trying to pull me into his arms.  
"It's not fair to you or me."

"Fine then don't be fair to me. I don't care as long as I am with you."

"You say that now but in a few years when I'm dragging you around and you had to give up everything just to stay with me, you will just regret it."

"Give up what?"

"You're life, what ever you're going to do with it."

"Rose really?" he said chuckling. "We both know I'm not going to do anything with my life. I will live off my father's money and follow you around. Even if you won't take me I will spend my life following you around trying to make you love me." Everything he said was true. He had done it so far why he wouldn't just keep doing it.

"I really do love you but do you really think it could work?" I whispered

I knew him to well to think other wise. He would do just as he said. Either way, I felt relief wash over me and I hadn't even realized I was hoping for this. I threw myself into his arms crushing my body onto his. Kissing him. I felt the smile pull up on his lips.

"Good because I'm so in love with you I don't know what to do with myself and Rose we can make it work."

He kissed me again before the dream faded away. Only ten minutes later I was woken by a pounded at me door. I sat up walking over peering through the curtains. It was Adrian holding a handful of pink and white roses. I opened the door, grabbing the flowers and throwing them onto the extra bed before I slammed my body into his grabbing him into a kiss and pulling him into my room. Kicking the door shut with my foot and dragged him onto the bed falling into it with him on top of me.  
"Please tell me you have condoms." I say silently praying he does because this time I don't think I would be able to hold back with or with out.

"I do." He said between kisses. Our clothes stared to come off and our breathing became heavy. I was kissing him with more urgency now. It was the first time we were having sex awake and it was better then being in a dream with him. We feel back against the bed panting, looking into each others eyes grinning. Adrian pulled me into him resting my head on his chest and that's where I feel asleep. I finally felt like this was real. I knew were he stands and no there's nothing to get on our way. No his family, not my job and not my feelings for Dimitri. Just because I loved him doesn't mean he loved me still and I wasn't going to let my feelings for him run my life anymore. They were there but now dimmed by the love that was growing so fast and so big for Adrian.

**Okay everyone so everyone knows I'm not demanding for reviews more like hoping.**

**The more reviews I get the more excited I get that so there's people that really like my writing.**

**So when that happens I want to write more and get it to you faster.**

**So please don't forget to review and know how much I appreciate it when you do.**


	10. Hotel's and Horror

**Hey everyone. **

**Thanks so much for all the reviews they were great and I love hearing from you.**** Remember nothings set in stone yet. **

**When it comes to the guys it's still up in the air.**

**It's 12:43am and I can't sleep.**

**I don't own VA.**

We wake up that morning (Night for humans) Adrian gave me a sweet smile as I stretched and got up to shower. I braded my hair and twisted it up.

"I have to go meet Christian and Lissa" Adrian yelled into me.

"Okay. I'm going to call and hopefully get together with a member of the Alchemists." I started getting dressed and did my makeup. Adrian came in a placed a small kiss on my lips before leaving. I pulled on my dress and wig then I pulled the piece of paper out of my wallet and called.

"Hello how can I help you?"

"Hi, I'm Rose Hathaway. Sydney gave me the number." There was a pause.

"One moment." I waited for what seemed like forever. I swear and the background music was horrible.

"Hello Rose, I'm Dom Biskole."

". I had some questions about a file that became missing. I'm searching for anything you might be about to tell me about Mr.Dragomir."

"Please call me Dom. As for what we have one well it was all taken but I might be able to put a list together of some of his contacts."

"Thank you that would be great."  
"I can have them to you by tomorrow morning."

"That's fine. Thank you so much."  
"Oh course. Good-bye" I hung up and finished getting ready. I was planning on going back to the Hotel to watch Lissa. I just hope no one notices it's me. I think this was one of the first times I wanted to actually pray.

The hotel was more packed then the last time we were here. Morio were everywhere and I knew it wouldn't be hard to find someone to lace myself around. I needed to blend in. This time I was dressed the part in a long black silk gown that clung to my body and flowed beautifully. Christian and Lissa were standing there waiting for the owner I'm guessing. Adrian was sitting at the poker table. I should have known. I knew he was waiting for them to talk. I ordered a drink and walked over to the table. Adrian hadn't seen me like this yet and I knew if I had him fooled I could fool anyone.

"Hey boys." I waved and smiled. Standing close to Adrian.

"Lord Ivashkov would you like a drink?" I asked him smiling sweetly. He looked up at me puzzled but smiled politely.  
"You know what a man likes." He said chuckling with the other men. I handed him the drink and stood behind him. Watching as he beat them hand after hand.  
"Lord Ivashkov. You are a wonderful player."  
"Thank you. I didn't get your name." Crap a name. I hadn't thought of a name.  
"Oh how foolish of me. I am Adara." I couldn't think of a last name on the spot I hope he doesn't ask. He nodded.  
"You are amazing women Adara." He said. For a second I almost yelled at him but then I remembered I was playing a part and I had to keep my cool. I will deal with him later.  
"Certainly lovelier then the last girl you had with you." One man said laughing. Adrian chuckled along but I felt his body get tense under my touch. I held my hand on his shoulder smiling. I looked around to see Lissa and Christian were gone.  
"Please excuse me Lord Ivashkov. I need to freshen up." He nodded and I walked into a bathroom stall locking it and sinking into Lissa's head. She was sitting in a large room decorated in red. There was a big screen TV, a desk and two over sized chairs in front of it where Lissa and Christian were sitting. The man at the desk was just as I remembered him. Now he was smoking a cigar with his feet on the desk.  
"I remember the girl well. Your father was a good man but he was a man no the less. She was an extremely beautiful girl. Her stage name was Romeo Love. She was a smart girl loved to read when she wasn't dancing."  
"And that's all you know about her?"

"Well I know she was young when this happened. Only 18, she danced a lot of different ways. She toke a lot of classes. Ballet, Ball Room, Salsa, but that is really all I know about her."  
"When did she leave?"

"It was about 14 years ago when she became pregnant." Lissa smiled at him standing up and shaking his hand. Thanking him once more for helping. I got back into my own head. Applying a little more lip gloss before returning to Adrian's side. Lissa and Christian were already there.  
"Adara. There you are. I was worried I wouldn't get to say good-bye." Lissa looked at me and held back a giggle.  
"Lord Ivashkov. Thank you so much for you're company." I smiled at him batting my eye lashes.  
"Yes well Adrian we should go." Lissa said leading him out of the hotel casino.

Back at my motel I changed into more casual clothes and waiting for everyone to show up. I kept on my wig just for the joy of confusing Adrian. The knock at the door pulled me out of the trance I was in laying on the bed. I answered it enjoying the pure look of shock on Adrian's face. Neither telling me Lissa nor Christian had told him it was me.

"What's wrong Lord Ivashkov not happy to see me?"  
"Um…what are you doing here?" He said running his hands through his hair. It was something he did when he was nerves.  
"Oh get in here guys." I said shutting the door behind them and shaking my hair out as I pulled the wig off. Adrian just stared at me. We all started laughing everyone except Adrian.

"It was you the whole time?" He said. Lissa phone started to ring before I could answer him. "It's Abe." She said. Horror toke over her face and filled the bond.

DPOV

I was on the phone with Abe again. While packing my bag. He had heard from someone that Rose was in Vegas so that's where I was going.

"Do you know for sure she is there?" I asked again.

"No. Like I said someone that owed me a favor called saying he heard from her. He is supposed to see her in the morning."  
"I have to find her. I will see you soon." I hung up and was on my way to the airport where Abe was getting a privet jet ready.

What have you gotten yourself into this time Roza?

**OKAY DON'T FORGET TO ****REVIEW!**

**I LOVE HEARING FROM YOU.**


	11. JailBait?

**Okay everyone here is the next part.**

**Thanks so much for all your great reviews.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Don't forget to**** review**** once your done.**

**I don't own VA sadly.**

**Dimitri POV**

The flight seemed to take forever and I didn't know what to expect from Rose. I was hoping she would give me a chance to explain. Explain what am I thinking? Letting her know how I feel will only end in sadness on both out parts. I looked over at Abe who hadn't taken his eyes off his laptop screen for the last two hours.  
"Where do we start?" I asked him.

"The Alchemists." He answered. Great I hated being around them as much as they hated being around us.

When we arrived Abe walked over to a young girl.

"Sydney." He greeted and she nodded in return. She didn't wait for him to start asking questions.  
"I couldn't help it. She was so upset and she needed me."

"Since when do you care about any of our kind?"

"I don't care about you or him." She said nodding her head in my direction. "But Rose I don't mind her."

"An Alchemists that is friends with a Dhampir. Interesting."

"We aren't friends. I just don't mind her."

"Sure, Sure. Have you heard from her since?"

"No. But she has contacted Dom. There meeting in the morning." Abe nodded and we were on our way.

"I guess we are going back in the morning Belikov." I nodded to him and followed him out.

The next morning we waited in Dom's office for over five hours. Rose never showed up.

**Rose POV**

"Don't answer it."

"What why not?"

"He is going to try to find out where I am and Lissa face it your not the greatest liar."

"I can lie." I smiled at her.

"They already no I'm here. I'm sure of it." I thought for a while pacing, sitting, leaning against the wall.  
"Adrian do can you get me a laptop?" I asked.

"Yes." He said and toke off to get one. He came back a thirty minutes later with a brand new laptop. Still in the box and everything. I laughed and we set it up. Once online I went straight to Google. Typing in Romeo Love Las Vegas. A ton of articles popped up. I flipped through them reading carefully.

Romeo Love:

At a young age she found her way into dancing and I should say I have never seen someone so graceful in all my years of taking in shows. Vegas has always been the place to go to see beautiful buildings, Amazing shows and theaters and of course the most gorgeous women. Romeo Love is proof of it. At the age of thirteen she started dancing taking every dance class she could get into. Her dancing makes the city look like an ugly pile of rubble. She is truly the most promising dancer of her time.

L.T. Wilkins.

A ton of fan pages. People looking how to there make up like hers. Things like that.

Then I came across a picture of her. I knew her. I have seen her before. Before I could say anything though I opened a new page and typed in Emily Mastrano. I opened a page for the Detroit Ballet. She looked a little older now but the same beauty shined through. I gasped in a breath. It was the same person. Emily was Romeo Love.

"Looks like we are going to Detroit." I said.

"You found her?" Lissa shrieked next to me. "Wow she is pretty."

"How do you know she lives in Detroit?"

"Because I have met her before." I said replaying the meeting I had with her while saying my good-bye to Jill. She wasn't thrilled about going to Detroit.

"What? When?" Lissa asked.

"Right before we left the Academy."

"Why would she be there?"

"Picking up your sister." I said not taking my eyes from the picture. I was sure of it.

"Who?"  
"Jill…" I said.

"Jailbait?" Adrian asked from behind me.  
"Jill is my sister." Lissa said stating it. I could feel all this confusion coming from her.  
_Her mom had to of known. How could she not have said something to me?_ Lissa thought. I just pulled her into a hug.

"I don't know but we are going to find out."

"God. There is nothing to do in Detroit." Adrian mumbled.

And with that we were packing again and on our way to rent a car.

**Okay everyone don't forget ****Review ****please.**


	12. we used to be happy

**Hey everyone thanks SOOOOOOO much for all the reviews I love them all.**

**It is so hot here and I am so uncomfortable.**

**I toke at least three cold showers today.**

**Right now I am watching Hey Arnold and writing.**

**I hope you like this chapter.**

**I don't own VA : (**

Driving through the dessert with three moroi was painful. Not in a literal since but you get what I mean. Lissa and Christian were in the back seat cuddled together sleeping. Adrian was sitting up front with me. Lucky for us Lissa and Adrian were great at compulsion. We got a car with out any real problems. We even got one with tinted windows so everyone would be semi comfortable. We had to drive straight through in order to keep ahead. I knew Abe was following close behind and I had a feeling he wasn't alone. I don't know how I knew but I just did. Every so often Adrian would scoot closer to me giving me a sexy grin. Christian thankfully had Jill's address and phone number. We called from the car rental place telling her were coming to visit. No one knew I was around though. It was better if they didn't. I didn't know how Emily would react to me showing up at her door step being an escaped criminal and all. The thought made me a laugh a little. It was so ridicules. I wish we weren't on the run thought. I really wanted to stop and take in this sight. The dessert was amazingly beautiful. The was the wind and water formed all the different canons and rocks. The color of the sky as the sun went down. It was bright orange with purple and pink swirled into it. The stars shone brighter then anything I had ever seen. Part of me wanted to just walk out in the middle of it and stay there. No more drama and hurt. No more running and fighting for my life. I could just live out here in peace. Then I shook that thought out of my head. I still was hoping to be Lissa's guardian and I would give anything just for that. There was nothing I wanted more. I worked my whole life for it. I turned and smiled at Adrian. He was falling asleep with his head leaned against the window. Light snores were coming from Lissa and I chuckled once more.

The drive seemed to take forever. Adrian and Christian toke turns driving while I slept some. Lissa's phone ringed every so often calls coming mostly from Abe and My mom. God my mom I hadn't thought about her lately. She was probably so disappointed in me. We worked so hard to get so far and I bet this will set it back to where it was. I felt tears rise in my eyes but I blinked them back. It was hard holding it in my eyes started to burn but I toke a few slow deep breaths. Finally I calmed down enough to fall asleep. I woke up several hours later to Christian poking me in the side.  
"I think she slipped into a coma I swear." He said poking me harder this time.  
"What. Do. You. What?" I asked slowly.  
"We're here." I toke a breath and sat up. Lissa was worried all the way down to her core. She didn't feel anything else. I pulled her into a hug.

"Don't worry everything will be fine. I will be right her watching." I said squeezing her tightly one more time before letting her go. I watched her walk away then I turned up the AC and sank into her head.

She had already knocked on the door. Christian was holding her hand encouraging her. Adrian stood there with a sloppy grin on his face. He was finding this whole thing entertaining. He didn't know why Lissa was worried. She already knew she liked Jill a lot. We all did. Emily answered the door and looked just like I remembered. Lissa toke in a deep breath and Emily's eye went wide when she saw Lissa standing there.

"Princess. Please come in." She said politely.

"Please call me Lissa. This is my boyfriend Christian and my good friend Adrian." Lissa said gesturing to each as she said there name.  
"Hi. Can I get you three anything to drink?"

"Would you happen to have any wine?" Adrian asked

"I do."

"Well I think we could both us a drink." He said. She nodded and smiled.  
"Soda for the kiddies." Adrian told her and followed her into the kitchen. Lissa leg started to bounce as she sat crossing her right leg over her left then switching over and over. Christian placed his had over he knee and smiled. I could feel the smile she gave him back.

A few moments later Adrian and Emily came back into the living room.  
"I'm afraid you have missed Jill. She went out for the day shopping." Emily said to everyone.

"I was actually hoping to talk to you alone." Lissa said to her.  
"I was afraid of that." She said lightly. Clearly worried herself.

"So you know why I am here?"  
"I have a feeling I do."

"How come you never told me? I was alone for so long thinking I had no family left." Lissa had tears in her eyes. I could feel them spilling over.  
"Oh. Lissa. I wanted to so many times. Every time I tried to tell you things got in the way. You were missing those two years and then when you came back. I wanted to make sure you would be a good person for my daughter to be around. It just got harder the longer I waited." She was crying now to. Lissa got up and sat next to her. Pulling her into a hug.  
"I understand." Was all she said. They were quite for a while. No one was saying anything. They made some small talk and Emily agreed to tell Jill everything when she got home. Now they were just waiting. I was in and out of her head for five hours before Jill got home. She was so excited to see everyone. Adrian I could tell was holding back from calling her jailbait in front of her mom but he almost slipped up a few times. Emily sat her down and began to tell her everything.

"When I was 18 I feel in love with a man I could never truly have. We had a wonderful friendship and one night well you know what happened. I became pregnant with you. He couldn't be around and I knew that. I didn't push him either, but he did make sure we were taken care of. I know you have asked about her every so often and I never told you but well you need to know…" She paused pulling Jill's hands into hers. Jill looked so confused. I knew what she was thinking. Why would my mother tell me all this in front of everyone? Well she was about to find out. "Jill honey. Lissa is your half sister." She said looking down. I felt so sorry for her. She seemed so ashamed. Jill looked back and forth between Lissa and her mom. She didn't say anything. She stood up and walked out of the room.  
"I'm sorry I will go talk to her." Emily said. Lissa shook her head and got up.  
"No I will." Emily sat back down looking to the hall way entrance as Lissa made her way down it towards Jill's room.

It was like any other teen girls room. It was purple and there were posters on the wall. I noticed a picture next to her bed in a glitter frame. It was of all of us. My mom toke it at my party for her. We all looked so happy. What changed? I guess having to grow up isn't as fun as I thought it would be. Lissa picked up the picture.

"Did you know this whole time?" Jill asked looking up at her from her bed. She was hugging a big fluffy blue pillow to her.  
"I just found out."

"Are you mad?"  
"I was at first. Only because I had this image of whom I thought my dad was. I guess we don't know everything about our parents." Jill nodded staring out in front of her.  
"You don't have to tell anyone. I will understand." Lissa sat down next to her.

"Why would I do that? I'm happy to have family. Unless you don't want me?" Fear toke over Lissa.

What if she doesn't want me?

Don't worry. I said  
"What? Why wouldn't I. Your great."  
"thanks." Lissa said pausing. "I wanted to ask you something. We would have to ask your mom to if you wanted to." Jill nodded and waited for Lissa to speak again. "How would you feel about moving to court with me? I will get you a privet teacher and you can learn how everything there works."  
"Really?" Jill shrieked jumping off the bed and beaming at Lissa. She pulled her into a hug.  
"I would love to!" She screamed again. Jill grabbed Lissa's arm pulling her back out into the living room were everyone waited and asked her mom if she could go with Lissa. Emily seemed hesitant and Jill started begging her. She finally gave in.

"Can I go with you now?" Jill asked excited.  
"No spend the rest of your summer with your mom. I have to get everything set up for you still." Lissa started mentally making a list of everything that would have to be done before Jill came to court. I slipped back into my own head and let them talk some more. I let myself fall asleep.

I woke to Lissa's phone going off. I was still alone in the back seat of the car. I looked at the caller ID and it was Abe. I decided there was no reason for me to be running anymore. So I answered it.  
"Hello?" I said shyly afraid of what was coming when my dad heard me.  
"Rosemarie Hathaway! Where are you and what do you think you are doing?"

"I'm sorry dad. I had to help Lissa."

"Rosemarie! Don't lie to me. I know there is another reason for you to take off like that. Adrian and I had everything with Lissa under control."  
"Really then how come it toke you weeks and I got it done in days."

"Don't sass me. Where are you?"  
"Dad is he with you?"

"Don't change the subject."

"Please just tell me is he with you?"

"Yes."

"Then I'm not telling you were I am." I said and hung up the phone.

Dimitri POV

I sat there in the passenger seat as Abe tried Lissa's phone for the hundredth time.

"Rosemarie Hathaway! Where are you and what do you think you are doing?" he yelled. I sat up trying to hear what she was saying. I couldn't make it out thought.

"Rosemarie! Don't lie to me. I know there is another reason for you to take off like that. Adrian and I had everything with Lissa under control." He yelled again.  
"Don't sass me. Where are you?" He asked. I shrugged trying to get a little closer to hear. Nothing.

"Don't change the subject." He said and then I heard it.

"Please just tell me is he with you?" She pleaded.

"Yes." He said looking over at me.

"Then I'm not telling you were I am." She answered back and then nothing. He shut his phone.

"What did you do to my daughter?" He said. I looked at him sizing him up. Zemy wasn't the type of man you wanted to mess with. I didn't even want to.

"She knows how I feel. She just doesn't like it. I can't help that." I said telling him with out really telling him the full story. She hates me. She loved me so much and I pushed and pushed and now she is willing to put her self in danger just to get away from me. Abe shook his head and started making some more calls. I pushed myself away from him resting my head on the window.

Three days have past and Rose still won't tell Abe where she is. He was keeping something from me I could tell. I decided to finally confront him about it.  
"Abe what is it your not telling me?"

He looked at me and cocked and eyebrow. God is that what I looked like when I did that no wonder Rose always looks annoyed when I do it to her.

"Come on Zemy I know you know something and you're not telling me."

"Fine Fine." He closed the windows and looked around.

"I think I found out who really killed the queen."

**Hey don't forget to ****Review**** Please!**


	13. Move on I have

**Hey everyone.**

**Here is the next chapter.**

**I want to thank Taylor! Who gave me the nicest review I have ever gotten!**

**Thanks a lot hun, and I also want to thank ****Poppy Salvatore-Ozera**** who has read and reviewed everything I have written on here so far.**

**I 3 you so much for that girl!**

**Thanks to all my other readers!**

**You don't know how much it means to me.  
I don't own VA.**

Rose POV

It had been about three days since I had talked to Abe. He kept calling thought. Lissa had left her cell phone with me when they all went back to court. I was still in Detroit. I didn't really know where to go or what to do. I knew at some point I was going to have to call my dad and tell him where I was. I couldn't just hide out forever and there was still the task of finding out who set me up. My feelings for Adrian were on my side though. I was feeling less nerves about being around Dimitri knowing I had Adrian waiting for me. I just needed to make sure I didn't let other emotions get in the way and ruin it again. I still cared for Dimitri. Okay so I was still completely in love with him but he didn't love me any more and I wouldn't let him drag me down. I loved Adrian and he loved me. I was happy with him. Well as happy as I could be. For some reason I felt like something was missing and I couldn't put my finger on it. I was sitting in a dingy cheap motel holding Lissa's phone trying to get the nerve to call Abe. I think I stared at it for about twenty minutes before dialing the number. He picked up after three rings.

"Well, Well, Well if it isn't my stubborn, insane daughter."

"I love you to Daddy." I said sarcastically and as bitter as I could.

"Where are you?" He said flatly.

"Detroit."

"I will be there soon." Something about hearing that brought tears to my eyes. I wanted this all to over with and the way he said "I will be there soon" well it was like a worried dad would say it to the daughter he knew and loved his whole life. Oh course I didn't let him know I was letting myself cry. No one ever saw my cry. It wasn't something I did often and I didn't like doing it either. It made me feel weak and I was not weak.

I nodded not thinking he couldn't see me and hung up. I pulled my stuff together in the small backpack I had. I had collected a few more outfits along the way. I toke a shower and pulled my wig on along with a pink tank top and jean shorts. I have been where flip flops almost all the time which to think of it now hasn't been the best idea. I mean there not the best shoe to be fighting in. Worse then heels even. At least heels stay on while you're fighting or running. There was nothing left to do now. I was sitting there wondering where Abe and Dimitri were and how long it would take them to get here. I wondered if I should call my mom or not. Would I be putting her in a hard place making her either turn me in or hide me? I think she would keep the secret but it would make her feel like a bad guardian and I couldn't put her through that. So I called the voice mall and listened to her messages.

"Princess, its guardian Hathaway. Have you heard from Rose? I won't say anything I just need to know she's okay."

"Princess, it's Guardian Hathaway again. Sorry if I'm bugging you. I just need to know Rose is safe. Please call me." I sighed. She sounds so worried, frantic even. I flipped over the cell phone. I decided I wouldn't call but I could text and let her think its Lissa.  
"Guardian Hathaway. Rose is safe. Don't worry."

Send.

Okay now back to waiting.

Ten minutes….

The phone rings and I don't even think about it I just pick it up.

"Yes?"

"Nice try but seeing has I am with the Princess I think I would have seen her texting me."

"Shit! Sorry I just didn't want you to worry."

"Well thank you. Your okay?"

"Yes mom."

"And Abe?"

"Is on his way to get me."

"Well when all this is over he is going to get it. Taking you away making me worry like this. I am going to kick his ass." I laughed.

"Thought we shouldn't hit Moroi mom." I said mocking her.

"He isn't Moroi he is a damn maniac who kidnapped my daughter with out telling me." I laughed again.  
"He was just keeping me safe mom."

"Yes well he could have told me first!" She yelled. I sighed she always over reacts. Well I guess I do to. I don't think about things till after I act on them.

"Look I probably shouldn't be on the phone long. I will try and call you soon okay."

"Okay but Marie stay safe." Marie…she was using code but she didn't think about it when she was screaming about Abe taking me. I chuckled to myself and stuck the phone into my pocket. I walked into the bathroom about twenty times checking my wig, makeup making sure my deodorant was working before the phone rang. I looked at the caller ID this time.

"Are you here?" I asked Abe.

"Yes, red car out front."

"Okay I'll be the one with the blond hair walking toward you."

He laughed and then we hung up. Oh I couldn't wait to see the look on Dimtiri's face when he thinks I cut off all my long beautiful dark brown hair. He loved my hair and part of me almost did cut it off when I thought about how he used to run his fingers through it but I just couldn't do it. I grabbed my bag and threw it over my shoulder and walked outside toward the only bright red convertible in the parking lot. I shock my head. Only Abe would be out in a convertible in the middle of the human day time with the top down. Well I guess it would be dark in less then an hour but still. Dimitri stiffened as soon as he saw me. Abe's smile grew wider and he laughed at the sight of Dimtiri's face.

"What's wrong see something you like?" I asked in my usual carefree tone. Abe snorted and Dimitri just turned his head away from me. I jumped into the back and we were off. Going about 90 on the free way now. I was worried the wind was going to blow my wig right off so I grabbed one of Abe's silk scarf's and tied it around my head.  
"Hey if you ruin that you owe me a new one and you can't afford it." He yelled back to me  
"Just take it out of all the birthday and Christmas's you have missed." I shot back smiling at him through the rear view mirror. He smiled back.  
"Deal." Dimitri shook his head but wouldn't look at me. I just laughed aloud trying to ignore him but something about the way he was acting was pissing me off to my core.  
"What's your problem?" I said slapping his arm. Abe mumbled something that sounded like Oh No, but I wasn't sure.  
"I don't have a problem."

"Yeah I can see that." I said rolling my eyes."  
"When are you going to grow up?"  
"In case you hadn't noticed the things I have been dealing with aren't something I would think some one my age should have to deal with. Excuse me for having a little fun with my DAD! "I spat dad at him. Really What 18 year old has to go fight and try to kill the man there in love with come home to find there not dead, fight them over and over bring them back to find they don't love you anymore then get framed for murder?

"Whatever" he mumbled.  
"Whatever? Whatever! Well look who's not acting there age now!"  
"Rose don't." He said looking back at me finally.  
"Don't what?" I said innocently.  
"Just drop it." I rolled my eyes.

"Dad can we just leave him here?"  
"If you really want to but that doesn't seem too nice."  
"Since when do you care about being nice?"  
"I don't." He said then Dimtiri turned to look at me once more.  
"Damn it Rose. Could you just stop?" Dimtitri yelled. I rolled my eyes at him making sure he saw it. "Whatever" I said to him sinking back into my seat.  
Dimitri toke over driving for a while but Abe decided he wanted to sleep in a nice hotel so we stopped. Getting two rooms. One for me and one for him and Dimitri to share. It didn't last long before Dimitri came knocking at my door.

"What?" I snapped not in the mood to see him.

"Can we talk?"

"I have nothing to say to you." I said trying to close the door but he stopped it with his foot.  
"Please?"

"Fine" I said throwing the door open and walking into the room. I sat down on the bed and waited for him to start talking. He reached out to touch my hair. I still hadn't taken the wig off. I pulled back.

"Why did you cut your hair?" He said in a low voice. I shrugged.  
"The color doesn't bother me but I loved how long and silky your hair was."  
"Well I stopped caring what you liked or wanted when I heard you talking to Tasha."

"It's not what you think."

"Really then what is it?"

"Rose you don't know how hard it is to be around you. I just thought if I was her guardian I could keep busy and I wouldn't think about you as much. I don't want a relationship with her."  
"I do know how hard it is. Do you know how hard it is to love someone who doesn't love you back? Even after they said they would always love you?"

"No I don't."  
"Right you don't so maybe you should take Tasha up on her offer. Be with her be happy move on I have." The words hurt me to say but I could tell by the twisted looked on Dimtiri's face they hurt harder to hear. He didn't say anything; he got up and walked out the door. I feel into the bed sighing. Why was my life so complicated?

The next day I woke up to a knock at my door. I prayed that it wasn't Dimitri. I couldn't take it if it was. Thankfully it was Abe.  
"Hey Kid. When need to talk."

"Sure what about?" I said closing my door behind me. We both sat down on the bed.

"I found out who framed you and killed the Queen." My hands flew up to my mouth as I gasped.  
"Who?" I asked. I didn't expect him to find the person so fast.

" Nathan Ivashkov"

**Don't forget to ****review.**


	14. Avoid everyone

**Okay everyone here it is.**

**Thanks tons for all the reviews you guys are**

**GREAT!**

**There is only going to be one more Chapter after this one.**

**I have been working on making this story into a Sim's 2 show.**

**I will post it on youtube soon.**

**I don't own VA**

Rose POV

I stood up not knowing what to do or say. I paced the room over and over for what seemed like only a minute but I could tell by the look on Abe's face it was longer then that.

"You're sure?"

"Yes, someone close has found a letter and unfortunately was with him at the time."  
"What am I going to do?" I asked trying to find the answer but nothing was coming to me.

"Nothing you are going to stay low and I am going to take care of this." I shook my head at him.

"I have to tell Adrian. I can't let him hear his father is being arrested from someone else."

"Well that is up to you." He said standing to leave the room. I sat on the bed wondering if I should try and sleep and see if I get him or just call him. This isn't something I wanted to do over the phone. I didn't want to do it at all but I had to tell him. He had to hear it from me. I curled into the bed tossing and turning trying to fall asleep. Once sleep toke me I was standing alone, no where. There was no color or background, no sky cabin or room, no gardens. Nothing.  
"Adrian?" I yelled over and over as I walked around a black pit of nothing. Literally it was as if I was in a room with black floors and walls. I closed my eyes and thought of the first time I saw Adrian. What I was wearing, what he was wearing, the smell of clove and finally Adrian. I stood there cold and alone for a moment. Then he showed up. I imagined a cigarette in his hand and he cocked a brow at me. Okay this is horse crap. I have to learn to do that.

"Yes?" he sounded annoyed and I wondered why.  
"What's wrong?"

"Long night. I just want to sleep." I laughed.

"You are asleep remember." He chuckled taking a drag of his clover cigarette.

"We have to talk" I said stepping closer to him. He had bags under his eyes and looked so truly tired. I ran my hand over his cheek.

"Now?" he said looking off into the distance.

"Yes."

"Fine what is it?" I toke a deep breath his mood wasn't helping calm my nerves.

"Abe found the real murder."  
"Well that's great now you can come home to me." I looked down.

"Yeah, there's more. A not so great part about it."  
"What is it? Why do you look so nerves?" He said. How did he know me so well? I stepped back from him once.

"It was your father Adrian." His eyes widened and he just stared at me for a long time.

"You're lying." He said looking at me shocked and horrified.

"No Adrian. You know I wouldn't…." he stopped me from finishing.  
"Are you really so desperate to find someone that you will frame anyone?" he shouted at me. Throwing his cigarette down and getting another out.

"Adrian…I'm not…I wouldn't…" He snorted taking a long inhale.

"Right…Rose you're forgetting I know you. You would use anyone to get what you want. Right? You used me!" I jumped back. Looking up at him I could feel the tears rising in my eyes. I let them spill over trying to breath.  
"That's not true and you know it."

"Yes it is. I have always been your second choice. Dimtiri doesn't want you so you settle for me. Right?" He was screaming at me. How could he say these things to me? I turned around looking out into the snow.  
"Good-Bye" I whispered before I let the dream fade away. I woke up my pillow case soaked with tears. I reached over to the end table and called Lissa. I called over and over knowing she would be sleeping but I had to talk to her. After five tries with out an answer I called my mom. She answered on the first ring.

"Hathaway."

"Mom" I said between tears.  
"Oh Marie what is wrong."

"Do you think I'm a bad person?" I felt so bad and I couldn't change anything.

"What? Rosemarie no, you are an amazing person." I chocked trying to get a breath out.

"I don't feel like it. I just told Adrian his father is the one who killed Tatiana."

"I take it he didn't take the news well."  
"Well would be a step up." She toke a deep breath.

"Marie just give him some time."  
"I wish I could…I don't know…the things he said to me…" I couldn't finish.

"Give yourself time Rose." I thought about it for a moment. I really did need to give myself time to think. Real time not this going back and forth I have been doing. I knew the pros and cons to each man I loved but I hadn't really thought about myself being just myself. What I needed and what I wanted were two very different things. We said our good-byes and hung up.

It was not the weekend again and I was meting Christian and Lissa in Vegas once again. Adrian refused to talk to me and is now mad at Lissa for sticking up for me. Christian was mad at Adrian for treating me and Lissa the way he is. Abe had gone in last night to help the team of Guardians that were arresting Nathan. I heard Adrian put up a fight. Insisting his father wasn't guilty. He knew his father was a hatful man but no one wants to believe someone so close to them could do such a thing. I understood but I wasn't happy with him. I didn't have to wear the stupid wig anymore either. All the charges on me have been dropped. Lissa wants to spend the weekend here so we are and Monday I will be going back to court to start working again. Everything seemed so weird. I didn't have to hide from the world anymore but part of me still wanted to. Monday I would see Dimitri again for the first time since we talked in my hotel room and I would most likely see Adrian. There was also the trial for Nathan and I had to go to that. I was ordered to it.

So here we are in this damn casino again. The same men staring at me like I'm going to be there blood whore. Most of them I recognized from the last two times I was here with Adrian. Sitting at the poker table just looked at me. I didn't say anything because Lissa was having a blast playing slot machines. Christian watched her smiling at her enjoyment.  
"Can we please go do something else now I'm hungry." I said after a few hours of waiting for her to get tired of this place. She sighed.  
"Yeah I'm out of quarters anyways." She said I laughed slightly at her.

We walked outside and I have to say that Vegas is amazing at night. Well human night anyways. All the lights and buildings were great. We were walking down the strip looking for some place nice to eat. I was tired of cheap and cheesy. We seemed to be walking a while turning down a few less busy streets. We found a place to eat. I ate my normal larger then normal meal. When we left the streets had become quite it was pretty late most bars and clubs were closing. Half way back to the hotel the rush of nausea over came me. I flung Lissa and Christian behind me pulling out my stack. Walking slowly and calmly toward us was Victor and his brother Robert. I started rushing toward them ready to push them back behind me as well each step they took the came closer and closer to standing in a street light. It hit them, there eyes blood red, there skin sickly pale and chalky looking. I stop standing my ground waiting for the attack.

"Rose why do you always seem to be so unpleasant?" Victor asked hissing my name.  
"What have you done?" I spat back at him.  
"Now, now, what a silly question. We all know how sick I was now I will never get sick again." Was he for real? Did he think I wouldn't kill him? My thoughts were interrupted when Robert went up in flames. His screaming is what caught my attention and before I could do anything he was laying limp and lifeless on the ground in a pile of ash. Now it was just Victor and I. I knew Christian didn't have it in him to use any more magic. I stood there watching him, waiting for him to make a move. He was snarling at me looking at Christian and at that moment I swear I could read his mind. He really thought he could get past me and get to him. When he didn't make a move I made mine. Lunging at him throwing a punch to the side of his face, he grabbed my hand as I tried to pull back throwing me down the ground crumbling underneath me. I jumped up quickly ignoring the shooting pain in my side kicking him in the knee knocking him down. He tried getting up but I slammed my shoulder into his face, his head flew back and I hit him in the side and then toke my stalk out plunging it into his chest.

Monday's to do list.

1-Avoid Dimitri

2-Avoid Adrian

3-Go to Nathan's trial and try not to notice Adrian or Dimitri.

Yep sounds about right. I sighed to myself as I walked out of Hans's office. Thankfully he still thought I was too good of a fighter to keep on file duty. I was on my way back to my room to change for the trial. I was wearing the normal guardian outfit. Black pants and button down shirt and boots. I sat next to Lissa in the far left side of the room. All of the royals were sitting in the front row. They all had the same blank look on there faces wearing the same dull outfits. Abe walked in sitting down in the back row in the center. Then Dimitri followed sitting a few seats away from him. Christian came jogging in sitting on the other side of Lissa. The same women that judged my trial came in leading guardians that were pulling Nathan along with them. Adrian followed close behind his head hung down, looking at the floor. He didn't once look up at me.

They went throw all the evidence. Firstly being a note they had found from Tatiana.

Nathan,

I tier of these games. I have no time for them.

This will be the last time I will tell you.  
You will not be next to role in my place. You do not know what is best for our people and you only care for yourself. How could I let someone like that role?

If you toke my place you would lead us into disaster. If you can not accept this then you will be cut off. I'm sorry but this is how it has to be done.

Tatiana

Nathan shock with anger as they read the letter out loud, they then called up a man I recognized but didn't know. He was Nathan's guardian. I have only seen him once before.

"Guardian Makie, can you tell the court how the events of that night happened?"

"Yes ma'am." He said sitting down in front of everyone.

"Mr. Ivashkov and I went to see Queen Tatiana about nine thirty that night. He told me to wait out side, which I did. He was in her room for a long time. I didn't hear anything at all. He came out and handed me a bag asking me to take it to Rose Hathaway's room and put it back in her draw. He told me not to touch it. So I ran up to her room where her and Adrian Ivashkov where sleeping. I quietly got in dumped the bag in her drawer and got out. I didn't know what had happened till I heard Guardian Hathaway was arrested."

Everyone looked at him then to the judge.  
"You didn't think to say something when you heard Ms. Hathaway was arrested?"

"I did but my loyalty was to Mr. Ivashkov."

"Thank you that is all."

She rose from her seat scanning the room.  
"I will now ask everyone to exit the court room the rest of this trial is privet."

We all got up and slowly made our way toward the door. I grabbed onto Lissa's free hand looking at the floor. Doing what I had planned at day avoiding Dimitri and Adrian.

Slipping out and making our way to Lissa's room.

**Don't forget to ****Review.**

**Are you guys going to read my next story?**


	15. Finally Happy

**Okay here it is the final chapter. **

**I know everyone is going to read it and be like WTF Tiffany. **

**Just enjoy it and I will be uploading a new story very soon.**

**Thanks so much to everyone that has been reading and reviewing! **

**I love hearing your thoughts and I love just hearing how much you like the story.**

**Thanks so much to everyone.**

**I don't own VA.**

It's been a few weeks since I've been back. Things have been going okay. Adrian apologized to Lissa but not me. Lissa said he is too ashamed of how he acted to come see me yet. I missed him, I missed Dimitri to. I was glad I had Lissa still the only constant thing I have ever had. Even when she got mad at me or the other way around we never stopped talking for more then a day if we could even last that long. She was always there for me. Christian was sitting in the room lounging on Lissa's bed as we talked.

We had to go to some royal party tonight and I wasn't happy about it. Flame boy was less excited then I was. I watched as Lissa tried on dress after dress. I swear for everything here you need a ball gown. I was sticking to a plan black strapless dress. My hair down in curls. Lissa was still trying to decide between and pink silk gown or a blue strapless gown that was pretty puffy. She was one of the few I knew that could pull it off. Lissa had her hair up in a French twist. In the end she went with the pink dress. The straps on them crossed in the back and were made completely out of fake diamonds. It was amazing on her. Christian went to get ready and I looked myself over once more. I was nerves Dimtiri and Adrian were both going to be at this party neither would talk to me they hardly even looked at me but tonight I was planning on changing that. Dark smoky eyes and plum nude lips I would say I looked hot. I had always been cocky but after everything I had been through it knocked me down a few pegs. Lissa made a small noise behind me letting me know she was ready to head down to the party.

No matter how many of these things I go to they always amaze me. The walls done up in white and gold hundreds of candles were lit and the tables all had white cloths on them with crystal glasses and white plates and real silver forks and spoons. There were men in black and white tux's walking around with trays passing out champagne and other things that I would never touch. When it came to these parties you never knew what the food really was. I learned that the hard way back when I had Adrian following me around telling me what I had just ate. The memory made me smile. I shifted. In a room so big full of people I never felt so alone. Lissa looked back at me smiling as she talked so some royals, Christian at her side making small talk with a few people. I was glad a lot of moroi were starting to come around to him. It wasn't long before his mouth got him into trouble though but that's what I loved about him.

As I stood there sipping on a glass of champagne I saw Adrian sitting at a table alone. Everyone had been avoiding him lately and I wanted more then anything to go over there and be the friend he needed. An inner battle started between myself I was still angry at him for everything he said to me but then he was always a friend to me when I needed him to be no matter what his feelings for me where. I started over there walking slowly still trying to get my nerve up. Hans stepped in front of me.

"Guardian Hathaway you look lovely."

"Thank you Hans please its Rose."

"Yes right, Well Rose." He said testing it out. "I would like to talk to you." I nodded looking for Lissa. I saw a Royal towing her away as well. My alert went off.  
"Where is she taking Lissa?" I said nodding my head in there direction.

"That's what I need to talk to you about don't worry." He said and I realized I need to get my guardian mask down soon."

I followed him walking closely to him. He led me to his office and held out his hand offering me the seat. I sat down looking him over trying to get a hold on his emotion. He wasn't showing anything that said I needed to worry.

"Rose, The royal court has voted to appoint the princess Queen. She will be in training till she finishes school. Then as long as things go good she will have another ceremony where she will be crowned." I looked at him trying to cock a brow. I could tell be the weird look he gave me it didn't work.  
"Another?" She didn't have one at all I was thinking.

"Yes well we will be doing one tonight. There will be an announcement and then you two will take an oath."

"Why me?"

"Because Rose we have been talking and we don't think that there is any one better to be the princess head guardian then you."  
"By we you mean…"

"All of the guardians that work here." I looked at him shocked.

"NO SHIT?" He laughed.

"No…shit." He said it sounded funny coming from him.

He led me back to the ball room. Where Lissa and I stood side by side as the led us to the throne.

The royal court stood together forming a line next to the throne. A woman stepped forward.

"Hello everyone." She sang wonderfully. Her voice was like honey.

"We are here tonight to announce and celebrate the coronation of Princess Vasilisa Dragomir. The next Queen of the Moroi world." She walked toward us.  
"I give you Princess Dragomir and her head guardian, Guardian Hathaway." She pulled Lissa forward and Lissa pulled me along with her. We bowed slightly and everyone in the room bowed back. Lissa was filled with joy and it was pouring into me like water pouring down from a waterfall. I smiled at her.

The moroi priest came up to use pulling us apart.

"Princess Vasilisa Dragomir do you swear by your life to do what you feel is best for you people to protect them?" He asked. Lissa stepped up.  
"I do."

"Do you swear by the heavens and earth to always uphold the law and ways of our people?"

"I do."

"Then I by the people and god congratulate you." He said bowing down to her.  
"I would like to ad something. If I may." She said and I intently got worried.  
"I swear to not only do what is best for the Moroi but also for the Dhampir. I accept this throne and one day the crown if only you accept that when I am Queen everyone will have the right and the choice of what they want to do with there lives, I want our world to be one of not only peace but of happiness for all of us." She finished and everyone clapped. I stood behind her in my rightful place. I had this strange relief wash over me. You know when you want something but you don't realize how bad you wanted it till you get it, that kind of aha moment. Yepp that was what was happening. I had spent my life working and wanting this worried I wouldn't get it. I have been to hell and back and I was here. Where I always wanted to be…No where I was meant to be. I smiled and held my stop next to Lissa for the rest of the night. Christian came over to hug Lissa and even shocked me by throwing one around me.  
"Watch it Fire boy Lissa might find out."

"I'm not ever going there." He laughed and rolled his eyes. Lissa just chuckled ignoring us like normal. We were on our best behavior though tonight. I

I saw Adrian and smiled at him. I didn't want to be mad anymore, Christian on the other hand was not so forgiving. Adrian started walking toward me and Christian stepped in front of me.  
"Not on my watch bud." He said pulling me away.

"Why Christian I didn't know you cared." I said trying to put on a sweet southern bell accent to it. Waving my hand in my face. He laughed.  
"Watch it, I don't want to have to take you down, it would ruin your badass reputation."  
"I'd like to see you try." I rolled my eyes. We laughed again. I was a little annoyed because part of me did want to take to Adrian, part of me was too thankful to Christian for words. I didn't know what to say to him anyways.

Jill showed up for a quick drop by. She was still settling in and getting set up for school. Christian danced with us all being nice for Lissa. I danced with a moroi I didn't know only because he asked and Lissa pushed me into it.

"Dance with him just be nice." She said. It was getting late and I was getting tired.

"Lissa do you need me to stay? I'm beat."  
"No go ahead." I hugged her goodnight and said bye to Christian and Jill who were goofing off at a table.

I walked out of the ball room. To my right was the hall that led to guardian offices and straight ahead led to the stairs to which I had to walk up three floors to my room. As I started toward to stairs I head my name. Not from one voice but two. I turned to see Adrian standing outside the ball room doors and Dimitri jogging toward me from the hall on the right. I stood there letting them both come to me.

"We need to talk." The said at the same time, I looked at them and rolled my eyes. What the hell.

"What?"

"I'm sorry." Adrian said

"Me to." Added Dimitri.

Adrian walked toward me placing his hand on my arm.

"Can we talk in privet?"

"No I think if you have anything to say you can say it here."  
"Fine, I know I said some pretty crappy things, I'm the worst boyfriend in the world, and you deserve so much better."  
"She sure does." Dimitri said under his breath.

"Shut it Belikov." Adrian snapped. I toke a step forward. I know what I had to do.

"Listen, both of you." I started they stopped me saying together "I love you." I shook my head.

"I love you to, both of you, just not enough."

I slipped between them and headed up the stairs. No one stopping me no one said anything. When I was going to Russia to free Dimitri Lissa had said to me.

"You love him more then me?" and I didn't have an answer, I loved them both so much couldn't pick. After everything that has happened, everything I have been put through. I know now I love her more then anything, she is my best friend, I spent my life working toward being her guardian, it was all I wanted and that never truly changed but I started putting everything else before her and it was something that I would never do again. No more crazy missions, no more running off to be with a guy, I was doing what I wanted to do my whole life and I was finally happy.

**Don't forget to ****review.**


	16. Help pick the next story I write

**Okay everyone it's your choice!**

**What story will I write next?**

**There are three different stories on this.**

**I will write a little bit about each one before the stories start.**

**I want you to ****Review**** and let me know your favorite one and the winner will be the first one I write.**

**This first one is in Adrian's POV. What he goes threw a few years after Rose left him alone in a hall way with Dimitri. He is still in love with her **

**Will she finally choose him? Or will he move on?  
**

**ONE**

Eddie had Mia and Lissa had Christian, Rose had Lissa. Who did I have? No one I mean I guess I have Lissa and if I choose to be friends with Rose I would have her to, but I never knew someone could love someone else so much before Rose. She was a warrior, and a beauty. Ever since that night she walked away from me I haven't felt right. Leaving me standing in a hall with Dimitri. I sighed. It's been almost two years, but every time I run into Rose we fight. Last time I saw her she started with a pleasant

"Hi."

"Hey." I said back feeling lame.

"How you been?"  
"Fine." I said coldly.  
"I don't see why after all this time you're still mad?" She yelled.  
"Because I still love you!" She rolled her eyes at me.

"Why? Every time I see you we go over this. If you love me so much you would want me to be happy." She snapped back.  
"I do want you to be happy but I can't be your friend while you are." I said back honestly. She threw her hands in the air and sighed walking away.

I turned and went on my way. Scouting out the new royal tail passing threw. I'm single I can look. Don't judge me! There was a cute Moroi I saw at the Café. First Moroi I have seen with a spray on tan but she pulled it off. Dark brown hair and deep brown eyes. Yeah okay I know what your thinking sounds kind of like Rose, but she was nothing like Rose. I mean sure they had the same bouncy silk hair and the same full strawberry lips. Okay so maybe she looks kind of like Rose, but I loved the women what do you expect?

I toke another pass past the café, she was still there. I headed in ordering a black coffee and a blueberry muffin sitting at a table next to hers. She held a book up studying it as she sipped on her hot coco. Yeah it was a little cocky but it was only a matter of time before she started talking to me. I picked at my muffin waiting for something to happen. An hour had gone by and I didn't know what was wrong. My hair looked good, I smelled good. I moved my head around trying to get a good reflection, once I found the spot I checked my teeth, my hair, my clothes and I heard a laugh.

"Really?" She said shacking her head still smiling.  
"What?" I shrugged.

"Are you really checking yourself out in the glass?" she laughed again.

"No." this made her burst out into a loud laugh. I got up feeling enough embarrassment for the day.  
"Aw don't go." She said and patted to the seat next to her. I sat down and smiled at her.

**This second one is what Rose goes threw with when Lissa is killed during a Strigoi attack on her house. Dimitri was in charge while Rose went shopping for Lissa's birthday. What will she do when she finds out all three of the men in her life are in love with her. **

**She could end up with anyone.**

**Two**

I was kneeling down next to her body.  
"Lissa come on wake up." I repeated over and over hugging her body into mine. The rain was gushing down erasing everything that meant we had been there. The gaping hole in Lissa neck was leaking like water from a stream. I held my hand against the piece of ripped off shirt I was covering the hole with. Trying to keep pressure on it and pushed down harder.  
"Damn it! Lissa open your eyes!" I screamed. Her eye lids fluttered and she gave me a small smile. "I love you Rose." She whispered weakly wiping away a tear I didn't know had fallen from my cheek. "I love you to Lissa but hold on okay." I said rocking her. Someone would come any moment and save us. I told myself over and over. They'll be here soon. There were single streams of tears slowly falling. Lissa started coughing; coughing so hard it brought tears to her eyes and made her whimper in pain. The more she coughed the worse it became, blood sprayed out of her mouth into my shirt as she rested her head into my shoulder.  
"Hang on Lissa." I said over and over.

"Please just hand on." My slow tears turned into uncontrollable sobs. I felt her body go limp. Her head lolled back and her hands fell. I placed my ear to her chest listening for a heart beat. Praying she had just passed out. Nothing. I laid her down on the floor in this moldy, cold, kitchen floor. The bodies of fallen Strigoi around us. I held my hand to her wound.  
"Somebody help!" I screamed.  
"Lissa, wake up!" I screamed again shaking her. I started trying CPR. I pounded on her chest crying harder. Trying to keep myself up.

"Please help." I screamed pushing into her again counting. Everything went dark, cold. Everything felt better.

When I woke in the hospital I noticed that damn hospital gown, the sharp pain in my side and my throat was on fire. Christian popped up out of the chair next to me. I looked at him once and began to cry. He ran over pulling me into a hug. Brushing me hair with his hand, whispering to me.  
"It wasn't your fault. You weren't even there." His words didn't stop the massive emptiness I felt inside me.

**This third one is a mix of vampire academy, frost bite, and shadow kissed. What happens when Dimitri doesn't take off Victors lust charm?**

**Him and Rose go threw with it and get caught in the comoation of Liss being kidnapped.**

**Fired and Kicked out of school what will they do now?**

**Rose goes on a mission to find Lissa if it's the last thing she does. **

**Dimitri goes back to Russia but will he come back?**

**Three**

Rose was standing in the middle of a field covered in blood, sweat and tears. Everything had happened in a haze. She looked around looking off into the field. The sun was rising and the bright yellow and orange of the sky was rushing over the trees and long grass making them sparkle and shine. Then she turned around to face Christian who was panting heavily. There were bodies laying everywhere. Some Moroi, a lot of Dhampir's, and a lot of Dhampir's turned Stigoi and they were beginning to smoke and sizzle in the morning sun. There were also the limp bodies of Psi-hounds. Rose looked ahead to were she had been heading before everything had happened. The Cabin was about a twenty minute walk from where she stood.

"Lets get moving." Rose said not looking back to see if Christian was following.

Three weeks earlier

I'd never been completely naked around a guy before. It scared the hell out of me-even though it excited me too. Rose thought.

Dimitri and her were laying on the covers the sheets twisting and tangling between there bodies as Dimitri kissed her more powerfully. His hands roamed over her body and she was in heaven. His kisses trialed down her lips to her neck then shoulders.

Between each kiss he would murmur Rose's Russian name like a prayer: _Roza, Roza_…

And some where there was that same urging voice that driven her up to his room.

_Stay with him, stay with him. Don't think about anything else. Nothing else matters. Keep touching him, keep kissing him._ She listened. Not that she needed anything to drive her on. His kiss was making her skin tingle and vibrate. Flipping back and forth between him on top and then her and then him again. He bent down kissing her lips once more. She could tell by the look in his eyes he wanted to do more then what they were. He reached around her neck to unclasp the necklace she wore. She stopped his hands.

"Leave it. Don't stop touch me please." She begged. He did as she said.

_This is it. I'm really going to do it_. She thought.

And as they began everything turned cloudy like she knew what has going on but didn't at the same time. She couldn't concentrate on his face her eyes were heavy she closed them worrying only that his hands didn't leave her skin and his lips didn't either. She felt him under her finger tips and dug in keeping him close to her. She needed him, needed him close, and needed his touch. The room was dark and all she could hear was the pants of there breathe and the blissful way he breathed Roza, in her ear. They could have been intertwined like this for hours, days even Rose couldn't tell. She was tired but there was that voice again pushing her to continue.

_You don't want to stop, you need him. If you stop now it will never happen again. _

She listened to the warning and pushed her self harder to go on.

The doors bust open but Rose couldn't push herself to stop or open her eyes. There was nothing to be done. There was yelling but it sounded so far away. Before she knew what has happening hands where at them trying to pull them apart. Dimitri was off of her and a rush of cold air hit her skin. She didn't know why but it made her angry. She jumped up not caring she was naked and started trying to fight the men off, trying to pull Dimitri back to her again. As they tried to restrain her she fought harder. One of the men grabbed a sheet to wrap around her. He was talking to her trying to calm her down but she couldn't hear him. Just that voice telling her she can't stop. She pulled at herself trying to drag the man holding her with her. Trying to get close to Dimitri.

"Let go, Can't stop!" she yelled as she got an arm free and reached out to touch Dimitri's skin.

"Let her go!" Dimitri yelled throwing his head back into in guardian that was holding him. Rose kicked the man in front of her and as Dimitri slammed his fist into the man holding her. Then he grabbed her into him pawing at her digging his nails into her skin as he grabbed a hand full of her hair and the back of the necklace pushing her into his kiss more. The guardians reacted quickly pulled them apart again.  
"What wrong with them?" One yelled to the other. As the pulled them apart Dimitri toke a chunk of hair and the necklace with him. Rose screamed out, and as soon as the necklace left his fingers everything came back into focus it was like she had been slapped in the face. She looked down at her naked body and then up at the three guardians in the room.

"Um…Can you hand me a sheet or something." She asked. Dimitri's eyes were filled with something she couldn't quite put her finger on. Maybe regret.  
"What happened?" He asked. The three men looked at each other.

"That's what we want to know." One said.

**Don't forget to ****review**** and pick your fav story. **


End file.
